Hello Kwajangnim!
by FyeJoon
Summary: Siwon hidup dibawah bayang sang Appa demi kebahagiaan sang Eomma. This Story is a part of Meteor Garden 2


Title: **Hello Kwajangnim!**  
Category: TV Shows » Meteor Garden  
Author: Fea Ghufron  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: Family/Angst  
Published: 11-14-17, Updated: 11-14-17  
Chapters: 1, Words: 18,549

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Oneshoot**

* * *

 _Pagi yang cerah di kediaman Choi,_

Seorang namja tampan, Choi Siwon, usianya berkisar di dua puluh enam tahunan, tengah memasangkan dasi pada kemejanya saat seorang yeoja, Choi Jiwon, empat tahun lebih muda darinya, masuk ke dalam kamar. Mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik dari keluarga tepandang, Choi Ki-Ho, yang notabene adalah pemilik Hyundai Corp.

"Kapan kau akan merekrut yeoja pemasang dasimu, Oppa? Ingat umurmu yang tak muda lagi!" Jiwon membantu sang kakak memasangkan dasi. "Angkat wajahmu!" pinta Jiwon, dan sang kakak menurut tanpa membantah sedikitpun.

"Andai tak di paksa masuk ke perusahaan, aku juga tak akan serepot ini"

Jiwon menatap wajah sang oppa yang mulai sendu. Lalu dengan sengaja menunjuk hidung mancung sang oppa dengan telunjuknya.

"Bersikaplah dewasa!"

Siwon hanya melenguh, membuang nafas berat.

"Ini hari pertamamu. Jangan sampai terlambat!"

Siwon membalas hanya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. "Aku langsung berangkat, tak ikut sarapan!"

Jiwon kembali menatap wajah sang oppa. "Ingat maagmu, Oppa!" Tatapan tajam Jiwon membuat Siwon tersenyum kecil "Baiklah, kau tak usah sarapan di rumah, tapi akan ku siapkan bekal untuk kau makan. Terserah mau kau makan di mobil atau dimanapun, yang pasti kau harus memakannya. Chakkaman!"

"Tolong cepat sedikit. Aku akan segera berangkat!" teriak Siwon yang hanya di balas dengan acungan jempol milik Jiwon.

oOo

"Good luck, Oppa! Jangan lupa, segera kau makan bekal yang telah ku siapkan! Jangan menundanya!"

"Arraseo! Kau cerewet sekali" balas Siwon dengan mengacak rambut Jiwon yang tergerai. "Eomma, aku berangkat dulu!" pamit Siwon pada Eomma yang hanya tersenyum melepas kepergian sang putra.

"Kau juga makan sarapanmu!" Eomma menarik lengan Jiwon agar segera masuk ke dalam rumah setelah mobil yang di tumpangi Siwon menghilang di balik pagar.

"Ne. Halmoeni! Kalian sama persis!"

"Aku kan anaknya! Mana mungkin tidak sama!"

Jiwon hanya tertawa, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

oOo

Langkah pelan Siwon menyusuri lobi kantor yang masih lengang. Hanya segelintir orang yang dia temui sepanjang perjalanan menuju lift.

"Annyeong... Selamat pagi?" sapa seseorang yang berada di depan lift saat menyadari kedatangan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum lalu membalas sapaan orang tersebut. "Selamat pagi juga!"

"Mianhae, Anda akan menuju lantai berapa?" tanya Orang tersebut setelah lift terbuka, dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalamnya.

"Lantai teratas. Rooftop!"

"Eh?" wajah orang tersebut terlihat bingung. Namun segera memencet tombol lantai teratas. "Ah, Ne. Rooftop ada di lantai dua puluh" orang itu bermonolog.

Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat gelagat orang di sampingnya.

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka. "Mianhae, saya duluan!" pamit orang itu lalu keluar dari lift.

Siwon kembali tersenyum saat melepas kepergian orang tersebut.

 ** _Rooftop..._**

Udara di tempat itu selalu sama di pagi hari. Sejuk, segar dan juga menentramkan. Itu salah satu alasan kenapa Siwon selalu ke tempat itu saat berkunjung ke Hyundai Corp. Meskipun hari itu adalah hari pertamanya masuk ke jajaran Hyundai Corp, tapi jauh hari sebelumnya lelaki itu sering berkunjung ke tempat dimana Appanya membangun masa depan ini.

Tatapan Siwon mengitari seluruh penjuru arah yang mampu dia lihat. Di sepanjang mata memandang, hanya lautan gedung bertingkat yang mampu dilihatnya. Hanya sedikit rumpun pepohonan yang mampu di lihatnya.

Siwon menghiriup udara pagi yang masih segar itu. Menghirupnya dalam-dalam, sampai paru-parunya penuh. Setelah itu, dia menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Dia ulangi sampai beberapa kali.

"Ku rasa sudah cukup!" Siwon bermonolog, setelah kegiatannya berakhir. "Aku akan turun sekarang"

oOo

Di sebuah ruangan yang luas dan terlihat sangat mewah. Perabotan yang memenuhinya hanya sebatas satu set dofa dengan mejanya, meja kerja dan juga tiga buah lemari penuh dengan buku-buku. Siwon menyapukan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan. Tak banyak berubah, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Duduklah!" seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya.

Siwon menuruti apa yang baru saja di perintahkan kepadanya.

"Ini! Bacalah sebentar!"

Siwon menerima sebuah berkas dalam map, yang diberikan seseorang di hadapannya itu. Lalu dengan cepat membaca setiap baris kata yang tertera di dalamnya.

"Aku sudah mengerti. Bolehkah aku kembali?"

"Kau tak perlu tergesa! Waktumu masih banyak!"

"Ku mohon! Aku tak bisa berlama-lama! Ijinkan aku pergi sekarang juga!"

Orang yang duduk di hadapan Siwon akhirnya mengangguk. "Kalau kau butuh bantuan, hubungi Lee ahjussi. Dia yang akan mendampingimu"

Siwon yang sudah melangkah, kembali menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kau tak perlu meminta siapapun untuk mendampingiku. Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"

Siwon tak menunggu balasan dari orang tersebut. Langkahnya sudah membawanya menghilang dari hadapan Choi Ki Ho, sang Appa.

Terdengar desahan berat setelah kepergian Siwon.

"Appa harap, kau benar dengan ucapanmu!"

oOo

 ** _Di sebuah ruangan..._**

Beberapa orang karyawan berdiri menghadap seorang assisten Sajangnim, dan orang baru yang belum mereka kenal.

Assistan sajangnim tersenyum sebelum memulai perkenalan itu.

"Perkenalkan, Kwajangnim baru di Divisi Art Design"

Semua karyawan menundukkan badan, hormat untuk menyambut kedatangan sang Kwajangnim baru itu.

"Annyeonghaseo... Choi Siwon imnida. Mohon bimbingan dan petunjuk kalian!"

"Annyeong Kwajangnim!" sapa balasan dari para karyawan. Serempak.

Siwon hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil, memperlihatkan lesung pada kedua pipinya.

"Ah, ne. Kwajangnim" Lee ahjussi menginterupsi. "Chae-rim-ssi, akan menjadi sekretaris Anda"

Seorang yeoja menundukkan badan, memperkenalkan diri sebagai Lee Chae Rim.

Siwon menatap Lee ahjussi lekat-lekat. Lee ahjussi mengangguk, mengerti arti tatapan yang Siwon berikan.

"Mianhe, Chae-rim ssi, Kwajangnim ingin memilih sendiri siapa yang akan menjadi sekretarisnya!"

"Ah, ne. Gwaenchanayo, Lee ahjussi. Aku mengerti!"

Siwon menundukkan badan tanda permohonan maafnya. Lalu dengan segera mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha menelisik setiap orang yang berada di hadapannya.

Keseriusannya terusik saat mendengar orang berbisik di sudut ruangan. Siwon memperhatikan orang tersebut yang ternyata tengah menerima panggilan dengan suara sangat lirih, namun tetap saja semua yang ada di ruangan itu terusik dengan bisikannya.

Perlahan langkah Siwon mendekati karyawan yang masih berbicara dengan orang di seberang itu.

Siwon menunggu sampai orang tersebut selesai dengan panggilannya.

"Ah! Mianhae! Jo..jongmal mianhae!" ucap karyawan itu gugup dan ketakutan.

"Jadilah sekretarisku mulai sekarang!" ucap Siwon langsung pada pointnya.

"Ye?"

"Kau menolak?"

Dengan cepat, karyawan itu menggeleng kuat. "Tapi Kwajangnim! Saya belum berpengalaman dalam bidang itu!"

"Mari kita belajar bersama. Kau pikir aku sudah berpengalaman? Kita sama! Jadi, kita harus bekerja sama mulai sekarang! Bersiaplah!"

Karyawan itu terdiam. Tatapan matanya menuju ke arah Lee ahjussi yang hanya melempar senyum lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas tatapan yang diberikan pada Lee ahjussi.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Naneun Tan Hangeng imnida"

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Lalu berbalik kembali ke tempatnya semula bersama Lee ahjussi.

oOo

Suara deru mobil memasuki pekarangan kediaman Choi. Seorang namja tinggi keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Oppaaaaaa!" sambut Jiwon yang sudah menunggu kepulangan Siwon sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Siwon membalas sambutan sang dongsaeng dengan pelukan dan kecupan di dahinya.

"Kau kusut sekali! Apa kau sangat lelah?"

"Apa kau melihatnya?"

Jiwon terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, mandilah dan kita makan malam bersama. Aku sudah sangat lapar!"

Siwon menatap Jiwon sangat lekat. "Kalau lapar kenapa tak makan duluan? Kan masih ada Eomma!"

"Eomma juga menunggu!"

"Aishh. Kalian ini sama saja. Kajja, kita makan sekarang saja!"

Jiwon melompat kegirangan.

"Kau kenapa seperti itu?"

Jiwon segera menghentikan aksinya, lalu mengikuti langkah kakak sulungnya menuju ruang makan.

Acara makan malam saat itu sungguh khidmat. Tak ada percakapan selama makan malam berlangsung, namun setelahnya, Jiwon kembali berulah. Kali ini gadis itu menarik lengan sang Oppa untuk mau berbagi cerita tentang hari pertamanya masuk ke perusahaan sang Appa.

"Jiwonnie. Apa kau tak melihat, Oppamu sangat lelah, Chagiya!"

"Ah, Oppa. Sebentar saja!"

"Kau tak melihatnya, Wonnie? Kasihan Oppamu!"

Siwon menghela nafas panjang.

"Arraseo. Kau istirahatlah! Tapi janji, besok harus cerita padaku! Arra?"

"Arraseo! Aku masuk kamar dulu!"

Setelah Siwon menghilang, Jiwon menghampiri sang Eomma yang tengah membereskan meja makan.

"Kau lihat kan Eomma. Oppa tak bahagia dengan apa yang di jalaninya. Apa Eomma tega melihatnya seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu darimana Oppamu tak bahagia?"

"Naluriah Eomma. Kalau dia bahagia, dia pasti akan menuruti pintaku dengan senang hati! Tapi apa? Dia mengelak, bahkan terlihat tak bersemangat menyampaikan bagaimana hari pertamanya. Apa itu kurang cukup sebagai pertimbangan, Eomma?"

Eomma menatap sang anak dengan tatapan sendu. "Kita lihat, seberapa jauh Siwon mampu bertahan. Jangan menghakimi sebelum kita mendengar langsung darinya!"

"Ne, Eomma!"

 _Di kamar Siwon..._

Dengan tubuh lelah, Siwon mengguyurkan air pada tubuhnya. Berharap rasa penat yang menderanya segera larut bersama air yang kini mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Berkali-kali namja tampan itu menghela nafas berat saat merasakan nyeri pada bahunya yang dahulu pernah mendapatkan pukulan keras.

Selesai dengan aktivitasnya di kamar mandi, Siwon segera merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di pembaringan berukuran medium itu. Berharap rasa kantuk segera menghampiri dan dia bisa melupakan penatnya sehari berkutat dengan dokumen kantor.

 _ **oOo Hello Kwajangnim oOo**_

Siwon nampak sangat buru-buru pagi ini. Sampai tak sempat menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Aku harus berangkat lebih pagi sekarang. Jangan bertanya apapun!" ucap Siwon pada sang adik yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Tunggu, akan ku buatkan bekal dulu Oppa!"

"Aku sangat tergesa, nanti aku mampir di kafe dekat kantor saja!" setelahnya, Siwon menghampiri sang Eomma, mengecup kedua pipi lalu menghilang dengan cepat dari pandangan kedua orang yang terbengong melihat tingkah sang namja itu.

"kenapa sekarang bersemangat sekali? Eomma lihat?"

"Tentu saja! Kajja, kau harus sarapan. Kau ada kuliah pagi ini'kan?"

Jiwon mengangguk lalu duduk di tempatnya. Setelah itu, Eomma mengambilkan roti isi untuk putrinya itu.

"Nanti mampirlah ke kantor, berikan bekal untuk Oppamu. Eomma tak yakin kalau dia akan menepati ucapannya!"

Jiwon kembali mengangguk. "Eomma benar. Orang itu pasti tak akan melakukannya"

 ** _Hyundai Corp.._**

 _Tok...tok...tok_

"Kwajangnim?"

Siwon segera menyuruh Tan Hangeng yang berada di balik pintu untuk masuk.

"Sajangnim memanggil Anda ke ruangannya!"

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya. "Kau juga ikut'kan?"

Tan Hangeng hanya menundukkan badan.

Saat akan beranjak dari duduknya, Siwon merasakan perih di lambungnya. Sepertinya maag yang di deritanya kambuh.

"Tunggulah diluar. Aku harus menghubungi seseorang"

Tan Hangeng pun berlalu.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha menetralkan rasa perih yang masih menderanya. Di raihnya botol yang berada dalam saku jas yang selalu di bawa kemanapun dia pergi. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Siwon melangkah menuju ruangan sang Sajangnim.

"Itu proyek pertamamu! Jangan kecewakan apa yang telah ku percayakan padamu! Kau hanya punya waktu satu minggu dari sekarang!"

Siwon terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar, namun sebisa mungkin dia perlihatkan wajah datarnya. "Ne, Sajangnim"

Siwon membungkukkan badan, kemudian pamit.

"Chankkaman, Hangeng-ssi"

"Ne, Sajangnim"

"Bantulah dia. Bimbing dan arahkan dia sebisamu! Jangan biarkan dia bekerja sendirian!"

"Ne, Sajangnim! Apa ada lagi?"

Sajangnim, Choi Ki Ho, menggeleng lalu mengijinkan Tan Hangeng untuk menyusul langkah Siwon.

oOo

"Ukhh..."

Siwon menghela nafas berkali-kali. Perih di lambungnya sedikit berulah, meskipun tadi sudah minum obat.

"Seharusnya aku tak perlu tergesa tadi pagi. Dasar pabbo!" Siwon memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri. Dia merutuki diri sendiri yang mengabaikan pesan sang adik. Andai dia mau bersabar, saat ini perih itu tak akan menyergapnya. Dia ingat kalau riwayat penyakit maagnya sudah akut, tak boleh telat makan, namun apa yang dia perbuat malah sebaliknya. Konsekuensi yang harus dia terima adalah di sergap rasa perih di lambungnya.

" _Aku ada di bawah! Ini sudah masuk jam makan siang! Kemarilah!"_

Pesan singkat dari nomor Jiwon. Dia tersenyum, namun saat akan beranjak, perihnya kembali menyergapnya. Terpaksa Siwon kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya.

" _Naiklah! Ku tunggu di ruanganku. Tolong jangan menolak, aku sedikit sibuk hari ini. Kajja, aku sudah lapar. Kemarilah!"_

Siwon mengirim pesan singkat itu pada sang adik.

"Kwajangnim. Apa Anda akan ikut makan siang bersama kami?" Tan Hangeng muncul dari balik pintu

Siwon tersenyum kecil, lalu menggeleng. "Gomawo, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang. Kalian duluan saja!"

Hangeng kembali menutup pintu. Siwon mendesah, lalu mencoba memejamkan mata, memutar kursi menghadap dinding.

Tak berselang lama, pintu kembali terbuka.

"Makan sianglah dengan Appa!"

Suara yang sangat di kenalnya membuatnya kembali membuka mata. Namun, tak mengubah posisinya yang menghadap dinding.

"Aku menunggu Jiwon. Appa duluan saja" balas Siwon dengan suara yang cukup lirih.

"Gwaenchanayo?"

"Ne. Naneun gwaenchana.."

"Arra. Appa pergi sekarang!"

Siwon tak membalas.

oOo

Siwon kembali ke rumah dengan keadaan yang tak jauh beda dengan hari kemarin. Bedanya, hari ini dia langsung masuk ke kamar, tanpa makan malam terlebih dahulu, membuat Eomma dan Jiwon sedikit khawatir. Terlebih Jiwon yang sempat melihat wajah Siwon memucat.

"Ku rasa ada sesuatu dengan Oppa!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Jiwon segera menyusul langkah Siwon menuju kamar sang kakak.

"Oppaaaa!" teriak Jiwon saat mendapati Siwon yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan di lantai kamarnya yang dingin.

Namja itu belum sempat mengganti baju kantor yang seharian ini melekat di tubuhnya.

"Gwaenchana, Wonnie. Sepertinya maagku kambuh!" ucap Siwon yang suaranya mulai melemah.

Siwon mencoba menenangkan sang dongsaeng yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Oppa baik-baik saja! Uljima!" Eomma masih mencoba menenangkan putri bungsunya yang masih terisak sejak mendapati Oppa tersayangnya tergeletak kesakitan akibat maagnya yang kambuh.

"Tapi aku melihatnya sangat kesakitan Eomma. Bagaimana aku yakin kalau dia baik-baik saja!"

Eomma mendesah. "jangan berlebihan, Chagiya! Kau lihat, sekarang Oppa terlelap, tak merasakan sakit lagi!"

"Tapi Eomma..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kembalilah ke kamarmu! Besok kau ada jam kuliah kan?" potong Eomma sebelum Jiwon mulai protes.

"Ani! Aku ingin disini!"

Eomma menatap tajam sang putri. "Arra. Jaga Oppamu baik-baik. Kalau ada apa-apa, Eomma ada di bawah! Jangan tidur terlampau larut! Kau juga harus istirahat!"

 _ **oOo Hello Kwajangnim oOo**_

"Bangun, Wonnie! Kau harus berangkat kuliah!"

Jiwon yang merasa tubuhnya di guncang pelan, dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Saat sudah sempurna penglihatannya, yeoja itu terlonjak kaget. "Oppa? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Jiwon yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Siwon mengangguk.

"Bagaimana sekarang, apa masih sakit?" tanya Jiwon pelan.

"Apanya yang sakit?"

Jiwon memutar matanya, malas. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Siwon menunjuk jam dinding, yang berada di atas meja nakas.

"Omo! Kenapa kau membangunkanku sekarang? Aku bisa telat, Oppa!"

" Kau pikir aku hanya sekali membangunkanmu? Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya, kau baru mau bangun! Jadi jangan salahkan aku!"

Jiwon beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Eh? Kenapa aku bisa tidur disini? Semalam'kan aku tidur di sofa?"

"Kau fikir aku Oppa yang tega membiarkan dongsaengnya tidur di sofa? Sedangkan Oppa tidur nyenyak di pembaringan yang empuk ini?"

Jiwon menatap tajam mata Siwon. "tapi'kan kau masih sakit!"

"Siapa yang sakit? Aku? Kau lihat! Aku baik-baik saja kenapa kau terus mengatakan kalau aku sakit? Apa kau mendo'akan aku agar aku sakit?"

"Aniiiii!"

"kalian mau sampai kapan bersantai seperti itu? Ini sudah jam berapa?" Eomma sudah berdiri dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada, di ambang pintu kamar Siwon. "Oppa semalam tidur bersama Eomma, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir dia tidur di sofa! Kajja, sudah siang!"

Siwon melangkah meninggalkan sang dongsaeng yang masih terdiam di pembaringan milik sang kakak.

oOo

"Kau sudah pelajari berkas yang kemarin ku berikan, Tan?"

Tan Hangeng mengangguk. "Ne, Kwajangnim!"

"Kau tau apa yang aku fikirkan'kan?"

"Ne!"

Siwon tersenyum kecil. "Kapan kita bisa mulai mengerjakan proyek yang kita handle?"

"Mianhae, kwajangnim! Bagaimana dengan anggota divisi? Apakah mereka akan diikut sertakan dalam pembuatan proposal untuk proyek ini?"

Siwon menghela nafas. "Apa mereka sibuk?"

"Sepertinya sedikit sibuk!"

"sebenarnya aku ingin mengikut sertakan mereka dalam proyek ini. Namun, yang aku khawatirkan, adalah kesibukkan mereka. Bisakah mereka membagi waktu untuk proyek ini?"

Tan Hangeng terlihat gusar. "Saya rasa, mereka akan sedikit kewalahan!"

Siwon mengangguk paham. "Arra! Untuk kali ini, biarkan kita yang menghandle. Tapi sebelumnya kita tawarkan kepada mereka, tentang kesanggupan mereka ikut andil dalam proyek ini. Oetohkke?"

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, Kwajangnim!"

oOo

Siwon mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahinya. Sejak kedatangannya di kantor, namja itu tak beranjak sedikitpun dari meja kerjanya ~mencoba menyelesaikan proposal proyek pembangunan sebuah perumahan~ tugas dari sang Appa.

"Kwajangnim?"

"Masuklah Tan..."

Hangeng sudah berada di hadapan Siwon saat sang Kwajangnim tengah melenturkan otot badannya yang sempat kaku.

"Apa Kwajangnim sangat sibuk?"

Siwon memperhatikan Hangeng yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"Bisa saya bantu Kwajangnim?"

Siwon menghela nafas berat. "Aku bisa menyelesaikannya. Kau bisa menghandle tugas anggota divisi kita!"

"Tapi bukankah kita satu tim? Sajangnim bilang, kita harus bekerja sama!"

"Hal itu berlaku kalau kalian tidak sedang sibuk. Aku takut membebani kalian. Biarlah ini aku yang handle. Setelah ini, mari kita bekerja sama!"

Kini hangeng yang menghela nafas. "Sesibuknya kami bekerja, kami tetap mengutamakan kerja tim, Kwajangnim. Mianhae kalau saya lancang. Tapi di team kita, kerja sama adalah yang paling utama!"

"Arra! Nanti setelah jam makan siang, kumpulkan anggota divisi di ruang rapat. Aku akan membagi tugas kita!"

Terlihat senyum dari wajah Hangeng. "Sekali lagi, mianhae Kwajangnim kalau saya terlalu mengatur! Saya hanya mengingatkan, agar Kwajangnim tidak terlalu asyik dengan tugas yang sajangnim berikan!"

Siwon menatap Hangeng tajam. "Aishhh, ternyata kau suruhan Choi Sajangnim. Kau sebenarnya berpihak pada siapa, Hangeng-ah?"

Hangeng menundukkan badannya. "Saya memihak siapapun yang ingin saya pilih"

"Kau?" tunjuk Siwon geram, namun Tan tahu kalau atasannya tak benar-benar marah.

Sejak memutuskan menerima tawaran Siwon menjadi sekretarisnya, Tan berusaha mengikuti kemauan sang atasan. Mulai dari berhenti bersikap kaku, dan menggantinya dengan sikap friendly. Itu untuk memisahkan jarak yang terbentang, antara atasan dan bawahan. Meski demikian, Tan Hangeng tahu posisinya, meski sang atasan memintanya bersikap santai, namun dia akan bersikap hormat saat sikap itu dibutuhkan. Selebihnya, dia akan mengakrabkan diri dengan sang atasan.

Hangeng kembali menunduk, lalu pamit.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Tan!" gumam Siwon setelah tubuh Hangeng menghilang

 _oOo_

 _Sore hari yang mendung di kediaman Choi,_

Siwon yang baru saja pulang dari kantor, di hadang sang dongsaeng yang sudah menunggunya sejak jam empat sore dan sang Oppa baru terlihat batang hidungnya mendekati pukul setengah enam sore. Alhasil, namja berlesung pipi itu mendapat omelan dari sang dongsaeng manis.

"Oppa banyak kerjaan di kantor. Jadi, tak bisa pulang tepat waktu!"

Jiwon masih memanyunkan bibirnya. "Jangan terlalu memforsir tubuhmu, Oppa! Kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu. Apa kau ingin kesana lagi?"

"kau mendoakan Oppa masuk kesana lagi?"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan! Apa aku harus menjemputmu, agar kau bisa pulang tepat waktu?"

Siwon tak menjawab. Tubuh lelahnya dia baringkan di sofa yang muat untuk tubuhnya. Namja itu memejamkan mata.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan padanya kalau aku juga bisa diandalkan. Meski harus mempertaruhkan seluruh waktu yang ku punya, aku tak peduli!"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini!"

"Lalu dengan cara yang bagaimana?"

Jiwon terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Oppa. "Pokoknya, kau tak boleh pulang lebih dari jam lima! Titik!"

Siwon tertawa mendengar pernyataan dari sang dongsaeng. "Apa kau berani berkata seperti itu di depan Appa? Kalau kau berani, maka aku akan mematuhi semua perintahmu!"

Jiwon memukul lengan Siwon. "Aku tak akan mau bertatap muka dengannya!"

Siwon yang masih saja tertawa mendapat pukulan lagi di lengannya, kali ini sedikit keras membuatnya berhenti tertawa.

"Appo, Wonnie!" Siwon mengusap lengannya yang baru saja kena pukulan dari sang dongsaeng.

"Ah... mian Oppa. Aku tak sengaja!"

Siwon tersenyum jahil. "Aku tak bisa berjanji akan mematuhi perintahmu!" Siwon bangun dari tidurnya. Sekarang memposisikan diri bersandar di sofa. "Aku harus menyelesaikan laporan untuk proyek pembangunan perumahan yang Appa tugaskan pada divisi yang ku pegang. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan mereka!" Siwon menghela nafas panjang, lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah kakinya menuju kamar tersayangnya.

"Aku akan menjaga diri agar tak kembali menemui Heechul hyung!"

"Jangan lupa makan malam! Kalau tidak, akan ku bawakan ke kamarmu!"

Siwon hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan.

oOo

Eomma dan Siwon sudah hadir di meja makan, masih menunggu kehadiran sang magnae Choi...

"Di kantor, semua berjalan lancar'kan Wonnie?"

"Ne, Eomma. Sejauh ini semua lancar terkendali!"

Eomma menatap Siwon dengan tatapan sedih "Kau tak merasa terbebani kan Chagiya?"

"Waeyo Eomma bertanya seperti itu?"

"Eomma hanya tak ingin kau merasa terbebani dengan pinta Eomma! Eomma ingin kau bahagia!"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang Eomma. "Aku tak merasa terbebani sedikitpun. Aku senang dengan pekerjaanku sekarang. Meski aku menjadi lebih sibuk, tapi setidaknya aku merasa nyaman dengan ini semua. Eomma jangan khawatir! Aku akan menjaga diri baik-baik!"

Eomma tersenyum lalu mengenggam tangan Siwon yang berada tak jauh dari tangannya. "Kalau kau merasa terkekang, keluarlah! Eomma tak apa kalau kau tak menjadi penerus Hyundai. Lakukan apa yang menurut kata hatimu benar!"

Siwon mengangguk, "Ne, Eomma! Akan ku turuti semua pinta Eomma. Jangan khawatir, Eomma!"

"Kenapa belum ada yang mulai makan malamnya? Apa kalian menungguku?" Jiwon yang baru datang langsung mengambil posisi di samping Siwon. Berhadapan dengan sang Eomma.

"Apa yang kalian bicara kan barusan? Sepertinya serius sekali?"

Siwon tersenyum, terpikir olehnya untuk menjahili sang dongsaeng. "Kami membicarakan tentangmu dan Kyuhyun!"

"Mwo?"

Siwon kembali tersenyum, sepertinya dia berhasil memancing sang dongsaeng. "Eomma bilang, bagaimana kalau kalian, kami jodohkan! Kyuhyun tampan dan kau sangat cantik. Kalian pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi!"

"Jangan bicarakan hal semacam itu! Aku tak ingin menikah sebelum Oppa menikah!"

Senyum Siwon berubah menjadi tawa kecil. "Siapa yang membicarakan pernikahan? Ah, apa kau sudah sangat ingin menikah sehingga menganggap perjodohan adalah penikahan, Wonnie? Kau manis sekali!" Siwon mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tawa keras. Jiwon terlihat menahan amarah.

"Siwon, berhenti mengganggu dongsaengmu. Kau pikir, dia akan mau dijodohkan dengan putra dari keluarga Cho itu?" Eomma ikut menjahili sang putri.

Jiwon mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku lapar! Apa kalian akan terus menjahiliku sampai aku kehilangan selera makan?" teriak Jiwon.

"Sudah sudah. Wonnie, ambilkan nasi untuk dongsaengmu! Dia sudah lapar!"

Siwon menuruti pinta sang Eomma, masih dengan tawanya yang belum mereda.

 ** _oOo Hello Kwajangnim oOo_**

Siwon menatap satu persatu anggota divisi yang tengah rapat bersamanya.

"Kalian yakin dengan ide ini? Ada yang keberatan atau memiliki pendapat lain?"

"Sejauh ini, kami sependapat dengan Kwajangnim. Bagaimanapun juga, pembangunan perumahan nanti akan mengusung tema klasikal modern. Jadi, siapapun yang hendak mengambil bagian di perumahan itu tak hanya sebatas orang tua pecinta model klasik, tapi juga orang dewasa yang menyukai design modern. Saya pribadi sangat setuju dengan ide Kwajangnim!" ungkap Lee Joon Hyuk. Senior di divisi art design.

Yang lain terlihat mengangguk, mengamini.

"Sepertinya tak ada alasan menolak ide Kwajangnim yang briliant ini. Saya yakin, proyek ini akan jatuh ke tangan Hyundai Corp!"

Siwon menatap Hangeng yang mengoarkan keyakinannya. Lalu membuang nafas jengah.

"Jangan terlalu yakin dengan apa yang kau bayangkan itu, Tan! Kau tak tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi! Jadi bersikaplah sewajarnya!"

"Ah, mianhaeyo Kwajangnim!"

Yang lain tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Hangeng yang memerah menahan malu.

"Kita cukupkan pertemuan pagi ini. Jangan lupa, setelah jam makan siang, kita bertemu lagi untuk membahas pembagian tugas! Selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi, Kwajangnim!"

Siwon melangkah meninggalkan ruang pertemuan, diikuti anggota divisi yang lain.

 _oOo_

 _Jelang makan siang..._

 _"Aku sudah dibawah. Sekarang turunlah!"_

Pesan singkat dari Jiwon membuyarkan konsentrasi Siwon yang tengah berkutat dengan laporan di layar laptopnya. Segera saja namja itu membalas pesan singkat dari sang dongsaeng.

" _ini belum masuk jam makan siang! Sebentar lagi!"_

Siwon bergegas menyelesaikan laporannya. Berharap sang dongsaeng mau menunggu sampai jam makan siang tiba. Hanya 30 menit lagi. Namun satu pesan singkat membuatnya meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya.

" _Baiklah! Aku tunggu saja di rumah. Di sini seperti orang hilang. Kalau sudah selesai, temuilah aku dirumah"_

Nafas Siwon memburu saat ia tiba di hadapan Jiwon.

"Kau kenapa Oppa? Kenapa lari-lari seperti itu?"

Siwon berusaha mengambil oksigen untuknya bernafas. Namun terasa sulit karena dia baru saja berlari maraton. Siwon masih membungkukkan badan saat Jiwon mendekatinya.

"Aku...ba...ik...ba...ik...sa...ja!" jawab Siwon terputus-putus. Nafasnya seperti tercekat.

"Tenang Oppa. Aku tak akan pulang. Aku hanya becanda!"

Siwon menjitak pelan kepala Jiwon. "Pabbo! Kau membuatku hampir mati! Jja, duduklah!"

Jiwon mengusap kepalanya yang tadi di jitak oleh sang Oppa.

Siwon masih terlihat kepayahan, namun setidaknya nafasnya sudah normal dan di tatapnya sang dongsaeng yang tengah menatapnya.

"becandamu membuatku ingin mati, Wonnie!"

"Waeyo?"

"Ani. Mana jatah makan siangnya? Aku ingin makan sekarang. Sebentar lagi aku harus menyiapkan dokumen untuk rapat setelah jam makan siang!"

Jiwon mengeluarkan bekal makan siang yang sudah disiapkan oleh Eommanya sebelum dia berangkat ke kampus. Lalu mengambilkan bagian untuk Siwon.

"Kajja, buka mulutmu Oppa! Aku akan menyuapimu!"

Siwon tak membantah, di buka mulutnya dan menangkap suapan dari Jiwon. "Kau harus makan yang banyak. Tubuhmu terlihat sangat kurus sekarang!"

Siwon tak membalas ucapan Jiwon. Siwon terlihat asyik dengan makanan buatan sang Eomma.

"Nanti aku pulang terlambat. Aku harus lembur. Sampaikan pada Eomma, ne!"

Jiwon menatap Oppanya. "Kenapa harus lembur?"

"Banyak yang harus di selesaikan sebelum hari Senin. Dan waktu yang tersisa hanya tiga hari jam aktif masuk kerja!"

Jiwon terdiam. Tak lagi bicara apapun sampai makanan yang dia bawa lenyap di telan sang Oppa.

"Aku pulang dulu. Teruskan saja pekerjaan Oppa!"

Siwon tahu, Jiwon pasti marah. Tapi tak ada pilihan. Setelah kepergian Jiwon, Siwon melangklah kembali ke kantor.

oOo

Tan Hangeng menatap jam di dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

"Kwajangnim, sepertinya kita harus menyudahi pekerjaan. Ini sudah larut. Anda harus beristirahat!"

Siwon menghela nafas. Lalu menatap Hangeng yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mian, sudah merepotkanmu! Kajja, kita pulang!"

Siwon membereskan meja kerjanya, setelah itu beranjak meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Kau pulang dengan apa, Tan?"

"Saya membawa motor, Kwajangnim!"

Siwon menatap Hangeng. "Ini sudah larut, lebih baik kau pulang denganku"

"Aniya, Kwajangnim. Anda pasti lelah. Saya akan pulang sendiri" balas Hangeng yang berjalan di belakang Siwon.

"Aku kan tidak mengemudi sendiri. Jangan keras kepala. Ikutlah!"

"Mianhae, Kwajangnim! Saya tak bisa melakukannya! Saya pamit! Jaljayo!"

Siwon menatap punggung Hangeng yang berjalan berlainan arah dengannya.

"Sampai jumpa esok, Tan!" teriak Siwon yang berhasil membuat Tan Hangeng berbalik, dan membungkukkan badan.

oOo

"Kau baru pulang, Chagiya?"

"Eomma?" Siwon terkesiap mendapati sang Eomma berada di kamarnya. "Eomma belum tidur? Kenapa menunggu di sini?"

"Istirahatlah! Eomma hanya merindukan kamarmu. Sudah lumayan lama, Eomma tidak berada di sini. Jangan tidur terlalu larut! Jaljayo Chagiya!"

Siwon menatap nanar pada sang Eomma yang menampakkan raut kesedihan.

"Jiwon marah padaku!" ungkap Siwon yang mampu menghentikan langkah Eomma.

"Kita bicarakan besok sekarang istirahatlah! Sudah larut!"

Siwon tak berkata lagi, membiarkan Eomma pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mianhae, Eomma!"

 _ **oOo Hello Kwajangnim oOo**_

 _"jangan lupa, nanti siang kita ketemu di cafe biasa!"_

Siwon tersenyum mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Lee Donghae, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Segera saja, dia membalas pesan singkat tersebut.

 _"Hanya kita berdua? Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"_

Pesan terkirim. Dan tak lama balasan masuk ke nomor Siwon.

" _Tentu saja dengan mereka juga. Ajak Jiwon sekalian. Sepertinya Kyuhyun merindukan yeodongsaengmu!"_

Siwon kembali tersenyum, membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Jiwon saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Eits, Siwon baru ingat kalau Jiwon sedang menghindarinya. Dengan kecewa dia membalas kembali pesan Donghae.

" _Kau pikir Jiwon pengangguran? Dia masih kuliah di jam itu. Aku akan datang sendiri saja!"_

Siwon menatap layar wallpaper di handphonenya. Layar itu menampilan foto dirinya dan sang dongsaeng, yang tengah berpose mesra, tak kalah mesra dengan sepasang kekasih yang tengah memadu kasih.

 _"Arraseo. Ku tunggu kedatanganmu!"_

Siwon meletakkan kembali handphone ke atas meja setelah membaca balasan dari Donghae.

"Kwajangnim?"

Hangeng muncul dari balik pintu.

"Waeyo?"

"Apa ada yang Anda butuhkan untuk pelengkap proposal untuk Sajangnim?"

"Ani, kurasa semua sudah cukup. Apa ada yang kurang menurutmu?"

"Ah... Ani. Kalau Kwajangnim mengatakan itu sudah cukup, maka aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama!"

Siwon menatap tajam ke arah Hangeng. "Kau jangan berbohong! Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Kalau kau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, cobalah untuk mengatakannya!"

Hangeng menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tan Hangeng? Apa kau mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan?"

Hangeng mengangkat wajahnya sehingga mampu melihat wajah Siwon.

"Saya hanya khawatir, Sajangnim akan menolak proposal kita!"

"Kenapa kau berkata demikian?" tanya Siwon yang dahinya mulai berkerut dalam.

"Entahlah Kwajangnim! Ini hanya perasaan saya yang terlampau khawatir. Ini proyek pertama kita, kalau sampai Sajangnim menolaknya, apa kita masih memiliki kesempatan!"

Siwon beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau tenang saja! Aku tahu siapa Choi Ki Ho. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal ini. Berusahalah berfikir popsitif. Apapun yang akan Sajangnim putuskan, kita harus menerimanya. Buang rasa pesimismu! Itu sangat merugikan bagimu!"

Hangeng terdiam. Lalu memandang Siwon lekat. Ada harapan besar di dalam matanya.

"Kau percaya pada kesempatan kedua?"

Hangeng mengangguk, namun masih terlihat keraguan dalam benik matanya.

oOo

"Bagaimana, Hae-ah? Sudah cukup bagus kan?"

Donghae masih mempelajari proposal yang di bawa Siwon tadi.

"Kalian berdua mengajak bertemu hanya untuk membahas hal semacam itu? Aishhh... menyebalkan!" komentar Yesung, yang mulai jengah dengan dokumen kantor. "Aku pikir kita akan terbebas dari ribuan huruf yang tertera di atas kertas putih itu!"

"Aku tahu kau sangat bosan dengan semua itu, tapi tolong hargai Kwajangnim kita yang akan mempertaruhkan nyawa di ruang rapat besok!" Kyuhyun tersenyum evil, melihat wajah Siwon yang sudah tertekuk sedemikian rupa. "Ku do'akan semoga kau berhasil menghadapi evil senior itu!"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun, lalu beralih pada Siwon. "Aku yakin kau bisa!"

Siwon hanya menghela nafas.

"Ini sudah cukup bagus, Wonnie. Ku rasa, Appamu tak akan menolak proposal ini. Yakin padaku!"

"Ku harap juga demikian!"

"Oke! Sekarang lupakan masalah proposal itu. Kita kemari untuk melepas penat, jangan bawa-bawa urusan kantor ke tempat ini! Membosankan!" Yesung kembali mencibir.

Siwon tertawa, disusul oleh Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Ku rasa, Sunggie yang paling menderita duduk di kursi kwajangnim! Kau menikmatinya bukan?"

"Diam!" Yesung terlihat akan mengeluarkan amarahnya, namun segera terdiam saat melihat wajah Siwon yang menahan sakit. "Wonnie? Gwaenchanayo?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Sepertinya maagku kambuh. Tak apa, aku selalu membawa obatnya!" balas Siwon, yang tengah mencoba membuka botol obat maagnya.

"Biar ku bantu!" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Donghae, setelah Siwon meminum obatnya.

"Obatnya belum bereaksi! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kalian terlihat sangat menyeramkan!"

Siwon berusaha duduk tegak, mencoba bersikap seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. "Sudah mendingan! Kajja, kita belum memesan apapun!"

Mereka bertiga segera tersadar dengan ucapan Siwon, lalu sedetik kemudian mulai asyik dengan pesanan masing-masing. Sedangkan Siwon hanya menatap ketiga sahabatnya dengan tatapan terheran-heran. Tak apa, setidaknya mereka tak mencemaskan kondisinya.

oOo

Siwon tiba di rumah, hampir berbarengan dengan Jiwon yang baru pulang dari kuliahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Wonnie?" tanya Siwon, berusaha menyapa Jiwon yang dia yakin masih marah atas sikapnya kemarin.

"Oppa melihatnya sendiri bukan?"

Siwon mendesah pelan, melihat tingkah sang dongsaeng yang ternyata masih menyimpan rasa marahnya.

Siwon masuk ke dalam rumah mengikuti langkah Jiwon yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam.

"Tumben kau sudah pulang jam segini, Chagiya!" sapa Eomma saat Siwon tiba di ruang tengah.

Siwon tersenyum lalu menghampiri Eomma yang tengah menata bunga dalam vas.

"Baru saja aku bertemu dengan Donghae dan yang lain. Aku malas kembali ke kantor, jadi ku putuskan untuk pulang lebih awal!"

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Eomma, yang tak menghentikan kegiatannya.

Siwon mengangguk. Perlahan Siwon melangkah mendekati sang Eomma, lalu melingkarkan kedua lengan panjangnya di pinggang sang Eomma. "Sepertinya Jiwon marah, Eomma. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"memangnya kenapa Jiwon marah?"

Siwon terdiam. Namja itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang Eomma, lalu memnghirup pelan aroma tubh sang Eomma. "Kemungkinan karena aku bilang akan lembur. Aku tahu Jiwon sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisiku, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat banyak!"

Eomma menghela nafas. "Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Jika saatnya pulang, kau harus menghentikan kerjaanmu. Bagaimanapun juga, kesehatan lebih utama. Jiwon seperti itu, karena dia terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa kau lupa kalau kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Tak ada pilihan lagi Eomma!"

Eomma menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu berbalik menatap sang putra. "Kau sudah dewasa, tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Berjanjilah kau akan bersikap dewasa dalam segala hal!"

Siwon tertegun sejenak. "Apa aku benar-benar harus berjanji?"

"tentu saja!"

Siwon menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku akan berusaha Eomma!"

"Segera ganti baju, lalu istirahatlah!"

Siwon mengangguk, lalu mengecup kening sang Eomma sebelum meninggalkan wanita itu.

 ** _oOo Hello Kwajangnim oOo_**

Jiwon terengah, saat bangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya gadis itu mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Aigooo... ini baru jam tiga pagi!" monolog yeoja itu saat melihat jam weeker di nakas. Saat akan minum, dia melihat gelasnya yang kosong. Dengan enggan yeoja itu beranjak dari kamar menuju dapur di lantai satu.

Saat melewati kamar Siwon, Jiwon tertegun mendengar Siwon yang sedang mengerang kesakitan. Tak menunggu lama, yeoja itu masuk ke dalam kamar sang kakak, dan mendapati Siwon yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, memegangi perutnya dengan keringat dingin membasahi hampir sebagian piyama yang Siwon kenakan.

"Oppa? Gwaenchanha? Apa yang sakit Oppa?"

Siwon menutup matanya rapat, berusaha tenang agar Jiwon tak merasa khawatir. Namun lenguhan kesakitan, lepas dari pengucapnya.

"Eommaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Jiwon keras. "Bertahanlah Oppa!" Jiwon menaruh kepala sang Oppa di pangkuannya.

"Omo! Wonnie, kenapa dengan Oppamu?"

Jiwon tak menjawab karena tak berhenti tergugu.

oOo

"Oppa? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jiwon yang baru bangun dari tidurnya, dan mendapati sang Oppa sudah berpenampilan rapi, seperti akan berangkat ke kantor. "jangan bilang kau akan ke kantor? Kau masih sakit, Oppa!"

Siwon membalikkan badan, kini menghadap Jiwon yang sudah terduduk di sofa, sebelumnya gadis itu tertidur di sofa saat menunggui Siwon yang kesakitan.

"Mian, tapi hari ini aku harus presentasi. Tak bisa ditunda apalagi di batalkan. Wonnie, aku sudah tak apa-apa, tolong ijinkan aku pergi ke kantor. Hanya hari ini! Dan jika terjadi sesuatu, maka aku akan menghubungimu! Tolong aku Chagiya!"

Jiwon tak menjawab. Yeoja itu menatap Siwon yang menampilkan wajah memelasnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ikut dengan Oppa?"

"Tapi Oppa akan presentasi dengan Appa. Apa kau sanggup?"

Jiwon kembali terdiam. "Kalau akan bertemu Appa, aku memilih di rumah saja!"

Siwon tersenyum tipis, sudah menduga kalau sang dongsaeng akan menolak jika bertemu dengan Appanya. "Aku janji, selesai presentasi akan langsung pulang ke rumah. Tak kemana-mana lagi! Kau boleh menghukumku jika aku berbohong!"

Jiwon hanya mendesah tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

oOo

"Kwajangnim, Sajangnim sudah menunggu di ruang rapat!" lapor Lee ahjussi setelah berhadapan dengan Siwon yang tengah meneliti ulang proposal di hadapannya.

"Ah, ne. Aku segera kesana!"

Siwon segera membereskan file yang akan dibutuhkannya saat presentasi.

"Tan!" panggilan Siwon pada sekretarisnya. Dengan satu panggilan Hangeng sudah mengerti dan mengikuti langkah Siwon.

 _oOo_

 _Di ruang rapat,_

Siwon mencoba untuk tenang saat berhadapan dengan Appanya. Namun entah kenapa tangannya tak berhenti gemetar. Juga, telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat.

"Mulailah presentasimu!"

Perintah dari Choi Ki Ho mengembalikan fokus Siwon yang sempat hilang akibat kegugupan yang melandanya.

"Ne, Sajangnim!"

Siwon menarik nafas panjang, lalu dengan perlahan menghembuskannya.

"Arraseoyo, aku akan memulai presentasinya!"

Siwon berdiri, menghilangkan keraguan serta rasa gugupnya. Lalu dengan suara datar, mulai presentasinya.

Sajangnim melihat proses presentasi yang Siwon lakukan dengan ekpresi sangat datar. Tak ada yang bisa Siwon baca dari wajah dan ekspresi sang Appa.

Lalu, tanpa Siwon duga, sang Appa beranjak lalu meninggalkan ruang rapat tanpa mengatakan apapun, padahal presentasi yang Siwon lakukan belum usai. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Siwon kecewa.

Lee ahjussi membungkukkan badan lalu mengikuti langkah Sajangnim yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Siwon masih terdiam di tempatnya, tak berkutik.

Tan Hangeng yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mampu menghela nafas.

"Kwajangnim? Gwaenchanayo?" Hangeng menepuk pelan bahu Siwon, menyadarkan Kwajangnimnya itu dari rasa kecewa mendalamnya.

"Sepertinya aku gagal, Tan! Mianhae!"

Dengan gerakan pelan, Hangeng menepuk pelan bahu Siwon. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang Sajangnim fikirkan! Mungkin saja masih ada kesempatan untuk kita, Kwajangnim!"

Siwon terlihat sangat terpukul. Apakah Appanya sangat kecewa pada apa yang Siwon lakukan sehingga dia pergi tanpa berujar sepatah katapun, bahkan tak memberi kesempatan pada Siwon untuk menyelesaikan presentasinya?

"Gwaenchanayo, Kwajangnim? Wajahmu pucat?"

Siwon menatap Tan dengan fokus yang entah kemana.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Kwajangnim. Aku melihatmu sepertinya sedang tidak baik!"

Siwon menghela nafas berat.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

Belum sempat Tan menjawab, pintu ruang rapat terbuka, lalu menampilkan sosok Lee ahjussi.

"Mianhaeyo, Kwajangnim. Sajangnim meminta Anda untuk membuat proposal yang baru, dan mempresentasikannya setelah Sajangnim kembali dari Jepang, tiga hari lagi!"

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, lalu memandang Lee ahjussi. "Tiga hari kau bilang?"

Lee ahjussi hanya mengangguk. "Itu pesan dari Sajangnim. Saya harus menemani Sajangnim, annyeong!"

"Kau dengar, Tan? Dia hanya memberikan waktu tiga hari. Yang satu minggu saja, dia menolaknya bagaimana yang hanya tiga hari?"

"Kwajangnim? Yakinlah kalau kita bisa melakukannya. Aku akan berusaha membantumu sekuat tenaga. Ku mohon jangan putus asa! Aku dan anggota divisi yang lainnya berada di belakangmu!"

Siwon mengangguk pasrah. "Arra! Aku akan kembali berusaha demi kalian!"

Siwon membereskan file, lalu berbalik menatap Hangeng yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Tolong handle tugasku. Aku ingin menenangkan diri sejenak!"

Tan Hangeng hanya membungkukkan badan tanpa membalas perkataan Siwon.

oOo

Jiwon melangkah keluar dari area kampus dengan wajah tertekuk. Meski hanya satu mata kuliah yang dia ikuti hari itu, namun entah kenapa tenaganya serasa terkuras habis. Yeoja itu berhenti sejenak di taman kampus, menyaksikan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

"Jiwon-ssi!"

Seorang namja dengan tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Jiwon yang masih menatap lalu lalang orang-orang didepannya.

"Ah, Hyunnie! Sedang apa kau berada disini? Kau tidak ke kantor?"

Kyuhyun. Namja yang kini berada di samping Jiwon itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kau masih saja aneh. Kau membolos kerja?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku bosan terus-terusan berada dalam ruangan sempit itu. Ayo, kita cari tempat yang nyaman. Disini terlalu banyak orang!"

Kyuhyun mencoba meraih lengan Jiwon, namun yeoja itu berhasil mengelak. "Jangan membuatku takut, Hyunnie!"

"Panggil aku Oppa! Kau dongsaeng Siwon hyung. Dan umurku berada dua tahun di atasmu. Kau tak sopan jika hanya memanggilku Hyunnie!"

Jiwon tersenyum. "Kau yang dulu tak suka ku panggil Oppa, kenapa sekarang malah merengek menyuruhku memanggilmu Oppa?"

"Kalian!" seseorang menunjuk Jiwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung?"

"Jadi begini sikapmu di belakangku, Hyunnie? Kau mencuri start dariku?"

Jiwon terkekeh mendengar dakwaan dari orang yang baru datang tersebut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menunduk dalam.

"Kau bilang kau tak menyukainya, selalu mengelak saat aku berusaha mendekatkan kalian! Tapi kenapa kau bersikap begini di belakangku?"

Jiwon kini tertawa. "Rasakan kau Hyunnie!"

"Kau juga, Wonnie!" orang itu menunjuk Jiwon yang membuat tawa Jiwon langsung berhenti. "Kau juga mengelak bahkan marah saat aku mengajakmu bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang apa? Apa yang aku lihat ini? Jelaskan padaku!"

"Hyung?"

"Oppa?"

Ucap Jiwon dan Kyuhyun berbarengan. Siwon menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Jiwon dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti maling yang ketahuan sedang beraksi. Tak terjelaskan ekspresi keduanya.

"Ikut aku!"

"Aku senang kalau kalian bisa dekat! Sejak dulu aku berharap kalau kalian bisa bersama! Rasanya sangat lengkap mempunyai dua dongsaeng. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Kini mereka bertiga berada di sebuah cafe dekat dengan sungai Han yang sangat sejuk.

"aku tak bermaksud mencuri start darimu, Hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun, melenceng dari pertanyaan Siwon. "Aku hanya..."

Siwon memotong ucapan Kyuhyun "Hanya ingin menemui Jiwon?"

Kyuhyun tergelak. Lalu terdiam cukup lam sebelum pada akhirnya menunduk dalam. "Okelah. Aku mengaku!"

Siwon tersenyum puas mendengar pengakuan dari sahabatnya itu. Lalu ditatapnya wajah Jiwon yang terlihat sangat bingung. "Kalau hanya ingin menemui Jiwon kenapa kau begitu gugup, seakan menyimpan sesuatu yang tak ingin orang lain tahu. kau berbuat seperti itu pasti ada motif terselubung bukan?"

"Kalian membicaraklan apa sebenarnya? Kenapa tidak langsung pada intinya saja?" Jiwon yang sejak tadi terabaikan mulai angkat bicara. "Oh ya. Aku baru sadar, kenapa jam segini kalian tidak berada di kantor! Terlebih kau Siwon oppa!"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama memandang Jiwon, lalu Siwon mulai menjawab. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi pagi. Apa kau lupa?"

Jiwon berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. "Ah iya. Aku lupa. Mianhe! Eh, kau'kan bilang pulang ke rumah, bukan ke kampusku, lalu kenapa kita kemari? Apa hanya untuk mendengarkan keributan yang kalian perbuat? Oh ayolah! Aku cukup lelah hari ini!"

Siwon mencari seorang waiters yang akan menjamu mereka. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Jiwon "Biar aku yang pesan!" ucap Siwon juga mencoba menengahi keributan yang sempat tercipta.

"Sepertinya aku tak akan mampu menghadapi Jiwon sendirian. Gomawo, Hyung!"bisik Kyuhyun saat Siwon tengah memilih menu yang akan mereka makan, siang itu.

"Jangan mulai lagi! Aku mendengar apa yang kau katakan, Oppa!"

Kyuhyun langsung terdiam mendapat death glare dari dongsaeng Siwon itu.

"Sepertinya ini karma untukmu. Di depan Donghae dan Yesung, kau adalah raja Evil, tapi saat berhadapan dengan Jiwon, kau bukanlah apa-apa!" balas Siwon berbisik pula.

"Kalian!"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah sangat polos, membuat Jiwon mulai jengah.

Pesanan datang, dan itu mampu mengalihklan perhatian Jiwon yang sudah mulai meletup amarah dalam dadanya.

 ** _oOo Hello Kwajangnim oOo_**

 _Pagi hari di kediaman Choi..._

"Eomma, hari ini aku harus lembur, banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan dalam waktu tiga hari!"

Eomma menatap Siwon dengan sendu. "Apa tak bisa di wakilkan pada yang lain? Kau belum pulih benar. Bagaimana kalau kondisimu menurun lagi?"

Siwon mendesah pelan. "Hanya tiga hari Eomma. Setelah itu aku tak akan mengambil lembur lagi. Ini tugasku, tak mungkin di wakilkan pada orang lain!"

Jiwon datang dengan tangan yang penuh dengan buku. "Aku harus segera berangkat. Dosen masuk pagi. Dah Eomma, Oppa!"

"Kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu, Chagiya?"

Jiwon hanya melambaikan tangan.

"Untung Jiwon tak mendengar" gumam Siwon, namun masih bisa Eomma dengarkan apa yang baru saja namja itu katakan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai telat makan. Jangan terlalu memforsir tubuh, jika sudah lelah, segeralah pulang. Kalau ada apa-apa, cepat hubungi Eomma! Arraseo?"

Siwon tersenyum geli. "Eommaa..."Siwon memanggil sang Eomma dengan manja. "Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun. Itu hanya tugas kantor yang butuh diselesaikan segera. Aku tak akan pergi ke medan perang. Kenapa berpesan seakan aku akan berperang?" Siwon tertawa mendengarkan pesan dari sang Eomma.

"Jangan sepelekan pesan Eomma, Chagiya! Ini demi kebaikanmu juga'kan?"

Siwon mengangguk mantap. "Terima kasih karena Eomma sudah memberikan ijin. Tapi Eomma jangan mengatakan apapun pada Jiwon tentang lembur. Aku yakin, kalau dia tahu, aku bisa di pasungnya!"

Kali ini Eomma tersenyum lebar. "Kau ini! Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Ini sudah mendekati pukul tujuh, kau tak ingin terlambat bukan?"

Siwon hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Siwon menatap Tan Hangeng yang duduk di hadapannya. "Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Harus saya jawab jujur atau bohong?"

"Terserah!"

Tan Hangeng menghela nafas. "Emmm... ini sangat menarik Kwajangnim. Tapi itu sebatas pengetahuan saya yang masih minim. Saya kurang pandai dalam menangani hal semacam ini!"

"Tolong, kumpulkan anggotra di ruang rapat. Kita akan mengadakan rapat!"

 _oOo_

 _Ruang rapat._

Siwon menatap semua anggotanya yang sudah mengisi kursi di ruang rapat.

"Kalian sudah mendengar'kan kalau proposal yang telah kita buat ditolak oleh Sajangnim?"

Semua anggota menundukkan kepala, sedikit merasa bersalah dan tak enak hati karena membiarkan Kwajangnim mengambil banyak bagian dalam menyusun proposal kemarin.

"Mianhae, karena keegoisanku, aku tidak maximal mengikut sertakan kalian dalam penyusunan proposal yang lalu. Dan sekarang, aku ingin kita benar-benar berkerja dalam satu team utuh dalam kegiatan ini. Kuharap, kalian tidak keberatan!"

Siwon menatap satu persatu wajah anggota divisinya. Kali ini ada yang Siwon tangkap dari ekspresi mereka. Semangat akan kebersamaan.

"Aku melihat semangat dalam mata kalian, hal ini membuatku tak takut jika proposal ini kembali di tolak!"

"Kwajangnim!" seseorang mengangkat tangan.

"Ne?"

"Kami harap, Anda tidak pesimis dengan apa yang akan kita hadapi kelak. Optimislah! Maka kami juga akan semangat! Fighting, Kwajangnim!"

Siwon tersenyum. "Arra. Gomawo. Mari kita perbaiki sikap kita kemarin!"

Siwon memimpin jalannya pertemuan, pagi itu. Semua yang hadir nampak sangat antusias mengikuti jalannya rapat sampai tak merasa kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang.

" _Oppa, aku sudah di tempat biasa. Cepat kemari!"_

Siwon mendapat pesan singkat dari Jiwon saat akan beranjak meninggalkan ruang rapat. Tanpa sadar, Siwon tersenyum-senyum sendiri membaca pesan singkat itu membuat Tan Hangeng sedikit penasaran.

"Apa Anda akan makan siang bersama kami, Kwajangnim?" tanya Hangeng sebelum berpisah dengan atasannya itu.

"Ah. Mianhae. Aku sudah ada janji. Mungkin lain waktu!"

Tan membungkukkan badan sebelum berpisah dengan Siwon.

"Tan, chankkaman!" Siwon menghentikan langkah Tan yang sudah menjauh.

"Pilihlah makanan yang kalian inginkan. Pakai ini. Anggap saja ini sebagai permohonan maafku karena telah merepotkan kalian selama ini!" Siwon menyodorkan kartu kredit unlimited miliknya.

Tan menatap Siwon dalam. "Ah, Anda tak perlu sungkan Kwajangnim. Kami juga bersalah, karena membiarkan Anda bekerja sendiri" Tolak Tan.

"Tan? Kau mau menerimanya atau ku pindah kau ke room service?"

"Andwae, Kwajangnim. Arraseoyo. Saya akan menerimanya! Saya duluan, Kwajangnim! Permisi!" Tan membungkukkan badan, setelah itu berjalan menjauh dari Siwon yang tersenyum penuh arti.

 _oOo_

 _Di taman, tak jauh dari gedung Hyundai Corp..._

"Kau sudah lama?" tanya Siwon setelah berhadapan dengan sang yeodongsaeng.

"Lumayan!"

Siwon hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian memperhatikan sang dongsaeng dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Kau tak membawa bekal makan siangku?"

Jiwon menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu, untuk apa mengajak ketemu?"

"Oppaaa!" Jiwon mempoutkan bibirnya. "Memangnya aku harus bawa bekal dulu untuk bisa menemuimu? Aishhh,,, sulit sekali menemui seorang Kwajangnim dengan tangan hampa. Ayolah! Aku ingin makan di luar denganmu! Kau 'kan tahu, tadi pagi aku tak sempat menghabiskan sarapanku, mana bisa aku membawakan bekal untukmu"

Siwon tertawa mendengar protes dari dongsaengnya itu.

"Kajja, ikut aku!"

Jiwon bergelayut manja di lengan sang Oppa. Dan tanpa keduanya sadari, dari sebuah tempat seseorang tengah memperhatikan keduanya dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

 _oOo_

 _Di cafe..._

"Kau cari tempat duduk dulu, Oppa akan ke toilet!"

Siwon segera berlalu meninggalkan Jiwon yang mengamati tempat itu. Tak banyak meja kosong, namun tatapannya berhenti saat mendapati meja kosong yang sangat strategis untuknya. Di dekat jendela yang menghadap langsung pada jalanan di luar yang mulai ramai. Segera saja Jiwon menempati meja itu, sembari menunggu sang Oppa kembali.

"Ah, Kwajangnim? Anda disini?"

Jiwon membalikkan badan saat seseorang mengucapkan kata Kwajangnim. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada sang Oppa, dan itu memang benar, dia melihat Siwon yang tengah bertegur sapa dengan seseorang.

Samar-samar, Jiwon mendengar percakapan antara Siwon dengan orang tersebut, hingga Jiwon menyadari kalau Siwon melambaikan tangan menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Ah, Kwajangnim! Anda bersama yeojachingu makan siang disini?" Seseorang yang berada di meja tak jauh dari posisi Siwon menyahut obrolan Siwon.

"Kalian terlihat sangat serasi" Komentar yang lain.

Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu meminta Jiwon untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghasseo... naneun, Choi Jiwon imnida!"

"Ahhhh... Mianhaeyo, Jiwon-ssi. Saya pikir Anda yeojachingu Kwajangnim!" seseorang berkata dengan nada kecewa. "Padahal kalian terlihat sangat serasi!"

Jiwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi praduga bawahan Oppanya itu.

"Annyeonghasseo Jiwon-ssi..." sapa semua anggota pada Jiwon yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Siwon.

"Kalian teruskan saja. Aku sedang ingin berdua dengan yeojachingu ku ini!" ucap Siwon sembari mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jiwon.

Jiwon hanya melempar senyum tipisnya sebelum kembali ke meja yang tadi sudah di tempatinya.

Siwon mengendap-endap saat melewati ruang tamu di rumahnya. Malam ini dia akan kembali ke kantor, namun tak ingin orang rumah mengetahuinya.

Sesuai kesepakatan dengan Tan, dia akan pulang terlebih dahulu untuk mengelabui orang rumah, dan setelah merasa aman dia akan pergi lagi ke kantor. Dia juga memperhitungkan kalau-kalau rencana awalnya gagal, dia akan menggunakan alasan bertemu dengan para sahabatnya jika ketahuan pergi lagi. Seperti halnya malam itu.

oOo

"Apa kau ingin mencuri di rumah sendiri?"

Siwon mengehentikan langkahnya saat mendengar teguran, sebelum berhasil membuka pintu utama. Siwon membalikkan badan, dan mendapati Jiwon sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi sebentar!"

"Tapi sikapmu mencurigakan. Kenapa mengendap-endap seperti tadi?"

Siwon memutar mata mencoba setenang mungkin. Dia menyadari, kalau selama ini selalu gagal berbohong di hadapan Jiwon.

Belum sempat menjawab, terdengar ketukan dari luar rumah. Siwon dan dongsaengnya saling menatap bingung.

"Kau lama sekali. Ayo, cepatlah! Acara sudah akan di mulai. Kita bisa telat kalau kau tak segera berangkat!"

Seseorang menghampiri Choi bersaudara setelah di bukakan pintu oleh seorang maid.

Siwon menatap orang dihadapannya dengan bingung.

"Kajja, Choi kwajangnim!" orang itu menarik lengan Siwon menjauh dari sang dongsaeng. "Oh iya, Jiwonnie. Mian, kau tak bisa ikut, ini urusan para namja!" orang itu melambaikan tangan pada Jiwon lalu bergegas meninggalkan kediaman Choi.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Tan Hangeng tadi di kantor. Itu sebabnya aku datang ke rumahmu saat kau tak juga kembali. Kali ini aku akan membantumu. Jadi diamlah!"

Siwon menatap sahabatnya yang tengah konsentrasi mengemudikan mobil membelah jalanan kota yang sedikit ramai. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

"Sunggie! Aku masih belum percaya kau mau melakukan ini!" ucap Siwon yang wajahnya masih terlihat begitu shock.

"bukan hanya aku. Tapi Hyunnie, dan Hae-ah juga sudah stand by di kantormu. Kau tenang saja, kita sudah lama melalui ini bersama-sama, jadi jangan menganggap kau merepotkan kami! Bersikaplah seperti biasanya!"

oOo

Tanpa terasa mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah memasuki area parkir kantor Hyundai Corp. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Siwon dan Yesung melangkah ke lantai empat gedung tersebut.

"Mereka menunggu di ruang rapat!" ucap Yesung yang berlaku layaknya tuan rumah. Siwon hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"Ini mereka aktor yang kita nantikan!" sambut Donghae saat Siwon dan Yesung memasuki ruang rapat.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan yang telah kalian berikan. Ku harap, ini bisa benar-benar membantu!" Siwon menatap satu persatu wajah sahabatnya yang sudah duduk di posisi masing-masing.

"Bisa kita mulai?"

Siwon mengangguk. Lalu mereka semua memulai diskusi untuk penyusunan proposal yang telah Choi Ki Ho tugaskan pada Siwon. Siwon kembali menatap satu persatu wajah orang-orang di hadapannya. Yesung, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Tan, yang masih mengenakan pakaian kantornya. Terlihat namja itu belum kembali ke rumah. Siwon tersenyum saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mata Tan.

"Gomawo!" gumam Siwon yang bisa di mengerti oleh Tan.

Mendekati tengah malam, Siwon menyudahi pertemuan itu.

"Padahal ini baru mulai menyenangkan. Kenapa sudah harus di bubarkan?" komentar Yesung yang tengah meregangkan otot tubunya yang terasa kaku.

"Masih ada hari esok, Sunggie!"

"Chingudeul. Ku rasa ini sudah sangat membantu. Untuk besok, kalian tak perlu repot-repot datang kemari. Aku yakin kalian sangat lelah. Kalian juga mempunyai tanggung jawab yang sama denganku"

"Kami juga berencana demikian. Malam ini hanya ingin memacu semangatmu yang sempat goyah akibat penolakan Appamu! Untuk besok, kami hanya akan memantau. Lagi pula, kau memiliki sekretaris yang luar biasa hebat. Dia pantang menyerah, meski tak melihat harapan pada usahanya. Beruntung sekali kau Wonnie"

Tan Hangeng yang merasa sedang diperbincangkan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ingin besar kepala atas sanjungan yang di berikan oleh Donghae, sahabat dari atasannya itu.

"Kajja, kita harus pulang sekarang. Aku sangat lelah!" Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu melangkah keluar terlebih dahulu, kemudian di susul yang lain.

 ** _oOo Hello Kwajangnim oOo_**

Selama beberapa hari, Siwon melakukan hal yang sama tiap malamnya. Pulang dari kantor pada jam lima, lalu beranjak pergi mendekati pukul tujuh. Tak ada protes, hanya menimbulkan rasa penasaran dalam benak sang dongsaeng. Namun, yeoja itu urung menanyakan pada sang Oppa, mengingat pada malam pertama kepergian Oppanya, dia melihat kalau sang Oppa pergi bersama sahabatnya. Meski di malam setelahnya, oppanya pergi seorang diri.

"Kau berniat pergi lagi malam ini, Oppa?" tanya Jiwon saat menikmati sarapan bersama Eomma dan Oppanya.

Siwon mengangkat kepala nya memandang sang yeodongsaeng. "Aniya. Tugasku suah selesai!"

"Tugas?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk karena tak ingin melewatkan sarapannya hanya untuk membalas pertanyaan dari Jiwon.

Sedangkan Jiwon menatap sang oppa dengan raut penasaran. "Bukankah malam itu kau pergi dengan Yesung Oppa menghadirin sebuah acara!"

Siwon menatap Jiwon lagi.

"Jiwonnie, kau harus segera berangkat, Oppamu juga. Jadi selesaikanlah makan kalian, setelah itu berangkat!"

Eomma menengahi. Siwon hanya menghela nafas lega saat sang Eomma mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jiwon tak bertanya lagi karena tengah sibuk menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku, Oppa!" bisik Jiwon saat mereka berjalan beriringan menuju monbil. "Aku mencium gelagat tidak baik dari sikapmu tadi. Ku rasa, kau berbohong!"

Siwon terkekeh mendengar dakwaan Jiwon, namun tak mampu menutupi rasa cemasnya. "Mianhae, Wonnie!" batin Siwon, memandang Jiwon yang kini sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu di depannya.

 _oOo_

 _Hyundai Corp..._

Tan memandang Siwon yang tengah mengkaji ulang proposal yang telah mereka kerjakan tiga hari belakang. Dan hari itu, mereka harus berhadapan lagi dengan Sajangnim untuk mempresentasikan laporan tersebut.

"Kwajangnim?!" Lee ahjussi muncul dari balik pintu ruangan Siwon. "Sajangnim sudah menunggu di ruang rapat. Apa Anda sudah siap?"

Siwon mengangguk mantap.

Setelahnya, Lee ahjussi meninggalkan Siwon dan Tan Hangeng yang masih berdiri di samping meja Siwon.

"Kajja, kita ke ruang rapat!" ajak Siwon sambil mengemasi dokumen yang akan di gunakannya.

Namun, saat akan berdiri, tiba-tiba saja rasa perih menyerang lambungnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Siwon kembali duduk membuat Tan Hangeng menatapnya cemas.

"Gwaenchanayo, Kwajangnim?" tanya Tan yang bergerak menghampiri Siwon.

"Gwaenchana, kurasa maagku kambuh. Kau ke ruang rapat dulu. Aku menyusul. Bawa dokumennya!" pinta Siwon.

Tan Hanngeng mengangguk. Dan tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, namja itu segera undur diri dari hadapan Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon masih terdiam di kursinya. Menghela nafas berat, karena gerakan tersebut membuat perihnya menjadi.

"Ukkhhhh..." Siwon segera beranjak menuju toilet yang berada di ruangannya saat merasa perutnya seperti diaduk. Mual.

Siwon mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel dengan erat saat memuntahkan isi perutnya. Namja itu beberapa kali memuntahkan isi perut, hingga badannya terasa lemas.

"Ayolah. Jangan sekarang! Aku harus menyelesaikan presentasiku sebelum aku benar-benar tumbang!" batinnya pada diri sendiri.

Setelah merasa agak baikan, Siwon merapikan pakaian serta rambutnya yang terkena peluh. Tak lupa menggosok gigi untuk menghilangkan aroma tak sedap setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya tadi.

Perlahan, langkah namja itu mulai meninggalkan ruangannya dan menuju ruang rapat yang berada di lantai lima.

Siwon kembali berhadapan dengan sang Appa di ruang rapat. Kali ini dengan tatapan tajam, namja itu menatap sang Appa yang hanya mengulum senyum menyaksikan sang putra akan memulai presentasinya.

oOo

Di ruangan itu, tak hanya Siwon dan Appanya saja. Ada Tan Hangeng, Lee ahjussi dan dua orang yang Siwon ketahui adalah perwakilan dari JW Corp, yang akan menentukan di terima tidaknya proyek Siwon kali ini. Jadi, beban yang Siwon rasakan kini sedikit bertambah. Karena tak hanya menghadapi sang Appa.

Siwon maju ke podium, untuk mempresentasikan laporan proyek yang telah dibuatnya. Satu persatu dari yang hadir di ruang rapat tersebut mendapat salinan yang Hangeng bagikan.

Sejenak, Siwon menghela nafas saat merasakan perih yang mendera lambungnya. Dan setelah sedikit reda, namja itu memulai presentasinya.

"Annyeonghasseo... Choi Siwon imnida. Saya akan mempresntasikan laporan yang telah saya dan anggota divisi Art Design kerjakan dalam kurun tiga hari ini..."

Selama mempresentasikan laporan, tak ada kesalahan sedikitpun yang Siwon lakukan. Semua berjalan sesuai dengan yang Siwon dan Hangeng inginkan.

Menjelang akhir presentasi, tanpa sadar Siwon melenguh saat perih kembali menyergap lambungnya, membuat semua mata menatap padanya. Namun, dengan profesional, Siwon melanjutkan presentasinya seakan tak terjadi apapun.

Suara tepuk tangan segera membahana di ruang rapat. Siwon tersenyum sebelum kembali ke posisinya semula. Namun, namja itu tak menempati kursinya, melainkan langsung keluar dari ruang rapat saat perutnya terasa bergejolak.

"Ikuti dia. Pastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja!" ucap Sajangnim, pada Tan yang terlihat cemas saat Siwon berlalu meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Ne, Sajangnim. Saya akan menyusulnya!"

oOo

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Namja itu tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan handuk kecil di dahinya. Dengan lemas, tangannya meraih handuk yang hangat itu, lalu meletakkanya di meja nakas yang berada tak jauh dari pembaringannya. Terakhir kali yang diingatnya hanyalah rasa perih yang menyergap lambungnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Eomma?"

Yeoja paruh baya itu menghampiri sang putra yang terbaring. "Kau tak mengingat apapun, Chagiya?"

Siwon berusaha bangun, namun di cegah oleh Eomma. "Tak ada yang aku ingat selain perih yang kurasa di lambungku!"

"Uisa bilang, maagmu yang akut itu menyerangmu! Untung saja, Tan Hangeng segera membawamu pulang!"

Siwon mendesah pelan. "Jiwon tahu tentang ini?"

"Dia belum pulang!" Eomma mengusap pelan rambut Siwon yang basah terkena handuk kompresan tadi. "Kau sudah berjanji pada Eomma untuk tetap menjaga kesehatanmu. Tapi yang Eomma lihat malah sebaliknya!"

Siwon menatap yeoja yang paling di sayangnya itu. "Mianhae, Eomma. Ku pikir, aku bisa memenuhi janji Eomma. Tapi aku juga manusia biasa yang tak mungkin mengerjakan dua hal sekaligus. Salah satu harus dikorbankan!"

Eomma memukul pelan kepala Siwon. "Tapi jangan mempermainkan kesehatanmu! Atau, Eomma akan menarikmu dari kantor saja?"

"Andwaeeee!"

Eomma menatap Siwon sendu. "Mianhaeyo, Wonnie. Mungkin ini semua kesalahan Eomma. Andai Eomma tak memaksamu masuk ke perusahaan, mungkin Eomma masih bisa mengawasimu! Memantau kesehatanmu yang sering drop itu"

"Eommaaa" Siwon merajuk manja, menggenggam jemari Eomma yang berada di sebelahnya. "Eomma jangan berkata seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ini murni kesalahanku. Eomma hanya korban keegoisanku! Tolong jangan salahkan diri Eomma lagi"

Eomma menatap Siwon lagi.

"Oppaaaa!" pintu kamar terbuka dengan keras, lalu menampilkan sosok Jiwon yang sudah terengah di ambang pintu. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa terbaring disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih berada di kantor?"

Pertanyaan beruntun dari Jiwon membuat Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala. Siwon yakin kalau Jiwon akan marah besar padanya karena kembali terbaring di tempat tidur. "Apa kau melupakan janji yang pernah kau buat denganku?"

Jiwon sudah duduk di samping Siwon yang terbaring.

"Gwaenchana, Wonnie. Jangan bersikap berlebihan seperti itu. Kau membuatku sangat takut!"

"Wonnie, biarkan Oppa istirahat. Ganti baju, lalu makanlah!"

"Ani, Eomma. Aku ingin disini!"

"Kau sangat bau, Wonnie. Cepatlah mandi!"

Jiwon menatap tajam pada Siwon yang hanya terkekeh mendapat death glare dari sang dongsaeng. Jiwon memegang kening Siwon.

"Masih hangat. Pantas saja kau mengatakan aku bau! Oppa dengarkan! Aku sudah mandi sebelum ke kamarmu!"

Siwon tersenyum kecil. Memang benar apa yang baru saja dongsaengnya itu katakan. Siwon hanya menggodanya.

"Kau sudah makan, Wonnie?"

Jiwon menggeleng. "Saat aku ingin makan, ahjumma mengatakan kalau Oppa sakit. Aku langsung kemari"

"Dengarkan Oppa. Kau tidak perlu berlebihan. Maag Oppa hanya kambuh, bukan hal yang patut di besar-besarkan! Arra?!"

Jiwon menatap Oppanya. "Meski begitu tetap saja kau sakit! Apapun itu!"

Siwon mendesah pasrah. Itulah Jiwon yang sedang kambuh rasa cemasnya melihat sang Oppa terbaring di pembaringan. Semua pasti akan di larang, meskipun hanya hal-hal kecil. Namun Siwon bersyukur memiliki dongsaeng yang over protective padanya.

 ** _oOo Hello kwajangmin oOo_**

Siwon menghampiri sang Eomma yang tengah memasak di dapur.

Weekend di rumah membuat Siwon ingin menghabiskan hari hanya bersama sang Eomma dan tentu saja dengan Jiwon. Namja itu berinisiatif membantu sang Eomma memasak, meskipun sudah dilarang karena kondisinya yang belum pulih benar.

"Kau istirahat saja. Biar Eomma yang menyelesaikannya! Atau kalau tidak, bangunkan Wonnie. Sepertinya dia belum bangun!"

"Aku sudah bangun sejak tadi Eomma!"

Dengan langkah gontai Jiwon mendekati meja yang berada di dapur. "Aku masih mengantuk!" ucapnya malas.

"Kau bilang sudah bangun sejak tadi, seharusnya mukamu sudah lebih segar'kan, Wonnie?"

"Kau diamlah, Oppa! Semalam aku tak bisa tidur, jadi baru sebentar tertidur sebelum mendengar suaramu yang berisik itu!"

Siwon mneghampiri Jiwon yang sudah menaruh kepalanya di meja. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu hingga mata yeoja itu membelalak lebar. "Eomma! Oppa menggangguku lagi!"

Siwon tertawa keras mendengar aduan yang keluar dari mulut sang dongsaeng.

"Memangnya apa yang Oppa lakukan?" tanya Eomma sembari meletakkan sepiring fried rice di hadapan Jiwon yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya.

"Oppa bilang, Hyun Oppa hari akan datang membawa lamaran!"

"Jinja?"

Jiwon baru tersadar akan ucapannya saat melihat Siwon yang menahan senyumnya sampai wajahnya memerah.

"Oppa menggangguku terus, Eomma... Hukumlah dia!"

Eomma hanya menggeleng melihat sikap kedua anaknya itu. Jiwon memang terkesan menolak saat Siwon mengatakan semua hal tentang Kyuhyun. Namun dalam hati yeoja itu sangat senang mendengar nama pujaan hatinya selalu Siwon koarkan.

"Dia hanya berpura-pura marah Eomma, padahal dia sangat senang jika aku mengganggunya. Apa kau tahu Eomma? Kemarin aku melihat mereka berdua saat aku akan menjemput Jiwon"

"Oppaaa!" teriak Jiwon.

"Sudah! Kalian makan dulu sarapannya! Lanjutkan nanti gurauan kalian!"

Siwon mengambil posisi di hadapan Jiwon yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya, terlihat kesal.

"Kapan kau akan bersikap dewasa, saat Oppa mengganggumu? Setidaknya dia akan berhenti saat kau tak bergeming. Dia akan bersikap seperti itu terus kalau kau menanggapinya dengan amarah. Itu menandakan tujuannya menggodamu berhasil! Mulai sekarang, buang sifat kekanakanmu agar Oppa berhenti mengganggumu. Arra?"

Jiwon mengangguk. Sedangkan Siwon hanya melempar senyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipi di kedua pipi tirusnya.

"Makan yang banyak, Oppa! Kau semakin terlihat kurus!"

Jiwon mengambilkan bagian sang Oppa, sebelum mengambil bagian untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oh iya, Eomma, Jiwon... Lusa akan ada pesta di perusahaan. Ku harap kalian bersedia menghadirinya!"

"Pesta dalam rangka apa?" tanya Jiwon yang mulutnya masih tersumpal oleh fried rise buatan Eomma.

"Peresmian Choi Siwon sebagai Kwajangnim di perusahaan" Siwon menatap kedua orang yang sangat di sayanginya itu. "Tapi aku tak akan memaksa kalian untuk datang, kok!"

Eomma mengusap pelan bahu Siwon. "Kau bisa tanpa Eomma, Chagiya!"

Siwon mengangguk. "Bagaimana denganmu, Wonnie?"

"Apa Appa akan datang juga?"

"Ne. Tentu saja. Dia kan Sajangnim yang punya hajat. Apa tidak aneh kalau sampai dia tak datang?"

Jiwon menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Aku belum siap bertemu Appa!"

Siwon mendesah pasrah. "Arra... Bilang saja kau tak kan datang. Aku juga tahu kalau saat ini kau sangat anti dengan Appa!" Siwon berkata dengan sedikit keras, membuat Jiwon terkejut.

"Oppa... Mianhae!"

Siwon tak membalas, lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan sarapannya. "Aku akan ke kamar. Tolong jangan ganggu aku!"

Setelahnya, Siwon beranjak menuju kamar dan tak keluar hingga makan siang datang.

"Oppa... Kau harus makan lalu minum obatmu!"

"Masuklah!"

Jiwon melangkah masuk ke kamar Siwon. Di lihatnya sang Oppa yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Apa kau merasa tak enak badan?" Tanya Jiwon sembari melangkah mendekati pembaringan Siwon.

"Hanya sedikit pusing. Mianhae, Chagiya. Oppa tak bermaksud berkata kasar padamu, pagi tadi!"

Jiwon duduk di samping Siwon yang berbaring. "It's my false. Untuk itu, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan Oppa!"

Siwon mengangguk, lalu mencoba bangkit menjadi bersandar di kepala tempat tidur.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk datang" ucap Siwon yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan dari Jiwon.

"Makanlah. Sepertinya kau sedikit demam!" Jiwon meraba kening Siwon. "Setelahnya, minum obat, ne?"

Siwon terdiam menatap sang dongsaeng, lalu menganggukkkan kepala.

 ** _oOo Hello Kwajangnim oOo_**

Siwon tengah bersiap saat dongsaengnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Siwon hanya melempar senyumnya.

Jiwon mendekat lalu meraih dasi yang tengah Siwon simpulkan.

"Seringkali kau membutuhkan orang lain untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Jangan mencoba hidup sendiri di tengah banyak orang. Berhentilah merasa sendiri, Oppa!"

"Kau mengatakan itu untukku atau untuk dirimu sendiri? Siapa yang membutuhkan siapa? Apa kau pikir aku sangat kesepian sehingga kau berkata demikian? Apa kau tidak melihat, aku banyak menjalin komunikasi dengan orang-orang. Berbeda denganmu! Aishhh, kau ini berusaha menceramahiku tapi tak melihat posisimu!"

Jiwon terkekeh mendengar gerutuan dari sang Oppa. "Kau peka juga akan hal ini. Emmm, ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan memperkenalkan yeojachingumu pada kami?"

Siwon menatap dongsaengnya dengan ribuan pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. "Yeojachingu? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Apa kau tak mau mengaku? Apa harus ku sebutkan namanya?"

"Apa yang kau maksud yeoja yang pernah ku kenalkan padamu?"

"Jadi benar dia yeojachingumu Oppa?"

Siwon melangkah menuju meja kerjanya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kau salah jika menganggapnya yeojachingu ku" Siwon menghela nafas, tapi dia tak tahu jika sang dongsaeng sudah tahu akan hubungannya dengan yeoja itu. "Dia hanya sebatas teman, dan ku rasa tak akan lebih! Aku akan berangkat sekarang! Kau benar-benar tak ingin ikut?"

Jiwon menggeleng. "Kalau saja tak ada Appa, aku pasti akan ikut!"

"Bahkan jika ada Kyuhyun pun kau tetap tak akan ikut?"

"Oppa? Kau mulai lagi?"

Siwon terkekeh melihat raut wajah dongsaengnya yang mulai kesal. "Ah. Oppa akan sampaikan salam saja padanya. Jadi kau tak perlu ikut juga tak masalah!"

"Terserah! Aku tak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan Oppa!" teriak Jiwon kesal karena sang Oppa langsung menghilang.

Pesta yang tengah di selenggarakan di gedung Hyundai Corp terlihat cukup meriah. Banyak tamu di undang hadir dalam pesta peresmian tersebut. Petinggi dari perusahaan sahabat sudah banyak yang hadir.

Siwon mewakili tuan rumah terlihat sibuk menyambut tamu yang datang dengan di dampingi oleh Tan. Keduanya terlihat bangga akan ketenaran Hyundai Corp, sehingga tamu yang datang tak hanya dari kalangan pebisnis.

"Kwajangnim. Mereka sudah datang!" bisik Tan pada Siwon, saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

Siwon menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan berterima kasih.

"Tolong kau handle tugasku. Aku akan mengajak mereka minum dahulu!"

"Ne, Kwajangnim!"

Siwon sgera menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau sangat hebat. Aku tahu kau akan jadi yang terbaik, Kwajangnim!" goda Yesung yang mendapat pukulan ringan dari Siwon.

"Jangan menggodaku. Masuklah! Banyak makanan dan minuman yang akan memanjakan mulut kalian!"

"Apa ada yeoja manis juga di dalam?" tanya Yesung, smbil berbisik.

Siwon menatap ke dalam. "Tentu saja. Tak hanya seorang, tapi banyak. Kau tinggal pilih!" balas Siwon yang juga berbisik. Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Ck. Otak yadong!" komentar Kyuhyun semakin menambah tawa mereka yang membahana.

"Jangan mencoba merusak image-ku Yesung!" ancam Siwon. "Ayo masuklah!" ajak Siwon, yang diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Ketiga orang yang bersahabat sudah lama itu, menikmati hidangan yang sudah tersedia sembari terus mengamati sekeliling. Ramai dan penuh dengan kemewahan. Banyak petinggi perusahaan sahabat yang memakai pakaian mewah. Membuat nyali Yesung dan Kyuhyun menciut melihatnya. Secara mereka terbiasa memakai pakaian formal yang casual. Meski mereka bukan dari kalangan biasa.

"Permisi, dimana tuan Siwon?" seseorang bertanya pada Tan, dan Tan memnunjukkan dimana sang atasan tangah berada.

"Kau lihat yeoja itu? Sepertinya dia menarik" Yesung berbisik membicarakan seorang yeoja yang tengah bercakap dengan Tan. Saat Yesung menunjukkan yeoja itu secara bersamaan yeoja itu melihat ke arah Siwon dan Yesung. Yeoja itu melempar senyum pada keduanya.

"Oh. Kim Na Young. Baru kembali dari Kanada, setelah menempuh S2 disana. Putri dari presdir Kim, pemilik studio musik Azalea. Kau tahu tempat itu'kan?"

Yesung mengangguk. "satu lagi vas bunga mahal yang tak berotak!" Yesung tertawa, namun Kyuhyun menyenggol lengannya sehingga namja itu berhenti tertawa.

Perhatian ketiga namja itu beralih pada pintu masuk. Disana sedang berjalan dengan senyum terkembang, Sajangnim dari Hyundai Corp. Choi Ki Ho. Berjalan dengan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat sangat serasi.

Melihat pemandangan itu membuat amarah Siwon bergejolak.

"Mereka terlihat sangat serasi!" ucap Yesung tanpa sadar.

"Gwaenchana, Wonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun, yang melihat gelagat Siwon yang mengkhawatirkan. Kyuhyun tahu, Siwon pasti sakit hati melihat pemandangan itu.

Siwon menggeleng. "Gwaenchana. Kita teruskan menikmati hidangan ini!" ajak Siwon mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya dengan cemas.

Suara MC mengudara, menciptakan keheningan setelahnya. Beberapa kalimat yang dilontarkan MC itu membuat semua mata tertuju hanya padanya.

"Dan tibalah waktu untuk Sajangnim menyampaikan sambutan pada malam hari ini. Sajangnim, silakan maju ke atas podium!" kata sang MC.

Terlihat oleh semua orang, Choi Ki Ho, sajangnim dari Hyundai Corp, tengah berjalan menuju podium.

"Selamat malam semuanya!" sapanya.

Kemudian mengalirlah kalimat-kalimat yang telah di persiapkannya sebelum naik ke podium. Siwon memandang sang Appa dengan tatapan tidak senang saat mendengar kalimat Cho Ki Ho yang menyatakan kebanggaannya atas apa yang telah Siwon raih. Bagaimanapun juga, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Kalimat itu yang membuat Siwon semakin merasa jengah karena sebenarnya namja itu tak begitu senang dengan kalimat pujian.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun yang semakin cemas saat melihat tatapan terluka milik Siwon.

"Kenapa aku harus tidak baik. Disana, namaku sedang di agungkan. Aku harusnya merasa sangat baik bukan?"

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bahu Siwon, berusaha menguatkan namja yang kini tengah berada dalam posisi tertekan itu.

"Hei! Namamu di panggil, cepat naik ke podium. Aku sangat ingin mendengar sambutanmu!" kelakar Yesung yang langsung mendapat pukulan pelan dari Kyuhyun.

"berhenti menggodanya! Apa kau tak melihat tatapan matanya yang sendu? Bagaimanapun juga, ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan! Berhenti mengganggunya!" bisik Kyuhyun setelah Siwon melenggang ke podium.

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu seluruh tamu yang hadir di aula Hyundai Corp itu. Tak lupa, senyumnya yang menawan itu juga menghias di bibirnya, di tambah dengan lesung pipi yang juga sangat memikat.

"Saya berusaha untuk bersikap tenang malam ini. Namun sepertinya sulit untuk benar-benar merasa tenang berhadapan dengan orang-orang sukses seperti Anda semua!" suara tepuk tangan membahana dalam ruangan itu.

Siwon melanjutkan sambutannya. "Terima kasih saya sampaikan kepada petinggi Hyundai, Choi Sajangnim, yang telah memberikan kepercayaan penuh pada saya untuk memegang peran di Hyundai!" Siwon menghela nafas berat.

Lalu tanpa terduga mengalirlah pernyataan yang selama ini terendap dalam lubuk hatinya. Perasaan kurang nyaman saat berada di samping sang Appa, perasaan kecewa pada sang Appa karena lebih memilih wanita lain selain Eomma mereka, meninggalkan anak-anak yang sangat membutuhkan bimbingan, dan juga keinginan kuat yang menghancurkan masa depan anaknya. Semua itu Siwon ungkapkan tanpa merasa terbebani, membuat sang Appa menahan amarah dalam dadanya.

"terima kasih karena selama ini telah memberikan yang terbaik menurut Anda, Sajangnim!" Siwon mengakhiri sambutannya dengan serentetan ucapan terima kasih kepada Appanya.

Sebelum turun podium, sang MC meminta Sajangnim untuk bersulang bersama. Siwon melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang di perbuat sang Appa. Setelah menghabiskan wine dalam gelasnya, Siwon berlalu dari hadapan sang Appa tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Langkah Siwon melewati yeoja yang tadi bersama sang Appa. Yeoja itu seperti merasa bersalah pada Siwon namun Siwon mengabaikan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Gwaenchana, Wonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Siwon cukup dekat dengan posisinya.

"Ne. Aku ke toilet dulu!" Siwon menepuk pelan lengan Kyuhyun memberikan tanda kalau dia benar baik-baik saja.

Perih dan mual kembali mendera perut Siwon. Namja itu menundukkan tubuhnya di depan wastafel, sembari menekan pelan perutnya, agar apa yang ingin di muntahkannya segera keluar. Namun nihil. Hanya saliva yang mampu keluar.

Pintu terkuak dan memunculkan sosok Choi Ki Ho. Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya. Berusaha setenang mungkin dan berharap Appanya tak menyadari perubahan wajahnya yang mulai memucat.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang semua itu! Appa tak habis fikir denganmu!"

Siwon menghela nafas, mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah menahan perih. "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan. Bagiku itu bukan kesalahan!"

Choi Ki Ho terlihat geram mendengar jawaban dari Siwon. Namun sebelum kata-katanya keluar, pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Kwajangnim!" Tan Hangeng muncul di balik pintu.

Siwon segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tan Hangeng!" Sajangnim mencegah Tang Hangeng yang akan meninggalkan kamar mandi setelah Siwon keluar.

"Ne, Sajangnim!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sajangnim ingin tahu.

"Perwakilan dari Lee Corp sudah tiba!"

Choi Ki Ho hanya terdiam tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

oOo

Siwon menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya yang telah berkumpul. "Kau terlambat Lee Donghae!"

Donghae melempar senyumnya. "Mianhae. Ada sedikit urusan sehingga aku harus datang terlambat. Setidaknya aku datang ke pestamu. Benar'kan?"

Siwon mengangguk membenarkan.

"Oh iya. Untuk Kwajangnim, ku ucapkan Chukkae atas prestasi yang kau raih. Semoga ke depannya kau bisa menggantikan Appamu dalam bisnis ini!"

Siwon tersenyum kecil. "Gomawo. Tapi sepertinya kita harus menyingkir dari tempat ini. Aku punya sesuatu yang istimewa. Ikutlah denganku!"

Siwon mengajak ketiga sahabatnya untuk beranjak dari pesta itu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku meninggalkan sesuatu. Pergilah ke mobil, nanti aku menyusul!"

Siwon bergegas kembali ke aula, mengambil sebotol wine lalu melangkah meninggalkan pesta. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati sang Appa yang tengah mengobrol dengan yeoja paruh baya yang tadi datang bersama dengan sang Appa.

"Kwajangnim.? Anda membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Tan saat melihat Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Aku akan pergi dan jika Sajangnim bertanya, katakan padanya kalau aku sudah pulang. Arra?"

"Ne, Arraseoyo!"

Siwon segera menyusul ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah menunggu di parkiran.

oOo

"Yak! Im Yoona! Dimana kau! Kemarilah!" teriak Yesung, membahana di gedung yang gelap itu. Langkah mereka berempat mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Hei, Im Yoona! Apa kau tak ingin memberi ucapan selamat padaku?" sahut Siwon yang mulai meracau tak jelas.

"Kalian?" Im Yoona datang tergopoh saat mendengar keributan dari arah tangga yang disebabkan oleh keempat namja sahabatnya.

"Siwon-ssi. Mianhaeyo, aku tak bisa datang ke pesta mu. Banyak tugas yang harus ku selesaikan! Jeongmal mianhaeyo!"

"yak, Lee Donghae! Atasan macam apa kau membiarkan karyawanmu bekerja selarut ini seorang diri?" Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepala."Im Yoona, Kau di hukum! Minumlah tiga gelas!" ucap Siwon.

"Mwo? Ah! Aku tidak terbiasa minum. Bisa hukuman yang lain?" tawar Yoona yang menatap takut pada gelas yang Siwon pegang.

"Kau harus mencobanya terlebih dahulu. Jika memang tak sanggup, maka aku akan menghentikannya!"

Siwon menuangkan wine di gelas pertama milik Yoona.

Yoona menelan ludah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia sampai meminum tiga gelas wine itu. Gelas pertama sukses, namun Yoona mengernyitkan dahi saat minuman itu melewati kerongkongannya. "Wonnie, aku tak sanggup lagi!" Yoona menyerahkan gelas itu, namun Siwon tak menerima penolakan. Namja itu kembali menuangkan wine ke gelas kedua. Yesung, Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang melihatnya benar-benar merasa kasihan.

"Aku benar-benar tak sanggup Wonnie!"

"Biar aku yang menggantikan!" ucap Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersamaan. Tangan keduanyapun sudah akan meraih gelas yang disodorkan untuk Yoona. Hening segera melingkupi suasana di tempat itu.

"Ah. Toilet! Dimana toilet! Aku ingin ke toilet!" Yesung menggapai tembok, berusaha berjalan mencari toilet. Langkahnya yang terhuyung karena mabuk membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae segera meraih lengan Yesung dan membawanya ke tempat yang Yesung inginkan. Meninggalkan Siwon dan Yoona berdua.

"Kau melihatnya? Keduanya masih sama seperti dahulu. Tak berubah!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Donghae dan Kyuhyun!"

Yoona hanya tersenyum. "Aku tak menaruh perasaan apa-apa pada mereka! Kau jangan salah paham!"

Kini Siwon yang tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi, Mianhae karena tak bisa hadir di acaramu"

"Ne... itu tak masalah. Aku bahkan tak ingin berada disana. Jadi ku putuskan untuk mengunjungimu!"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan?"

Siwon kembali tersenyum.

"Oh iya. Hwang menitipkan salam untukmu!"

Siwon terdiam sejenak. "Dia, apa kabarnya?"

"Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya!"

Siwon menatap Yoona yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Aku tak ingin membuatnya terluka lagi!"

"Apa maksudmu, Kwajangnim?"

"Aku meneruskan bibit ayahku! Aku tak akan melukainya lagi!"

Yoona menatap Siwon tak percaya...

Mereka berlima berpisah mendekati dini hari. Kyuhyun yang masih sadar, membawa pulang Yesung yang searah dengan rumahnya. Sedangkan Donghae dan Siwon yang sama-sama membawa sopir, memilih untuk berpisah di tempat.

Selama perjalanan, Siwon menekan perutnya yang terasa nyeri dan perih. Namja itu berusaha bertahan dari rasa sakit yang menderanya.

oOo

"Anda sudah pulang, Doryeonim?" sapa seorang maid yang menyambut kepulangan Siwon.

Siwon hanya mengangguk tanpa bersuara. "Sudah larut, istirahatlah!" ucap Siwon pada sang maid, lalu beranjak menuju kamar sang Eomma. Terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri, pintu kamar terbuka dan lampunya menyala. Itu tandanya sang penghuni kamar belum terlelap.

Siwon melangkah masih dengan tangan menekan perutnya, lalu menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu. Dapat dilihatnya sang Eomma yang tengah sibuk menyapukan kuas diatas kanvas. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok dongsaengnya yang terlelap di pembaringan Eomma.

"Kau sudah pulang, Chagiya?" teguran dari Eomma menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya.

"Eomma kenapa tahu aku berada di sana?"Siwon melangkah perlahan mendekati sang Eomma.

"Eomma yang mengandungmu! Merawatmu! Membesarkanmu! Bagaimana mungkin Eomma tak tahu kalau kau sudah disana?"

Siwon memeluk tubuh sang eomma dari belakang. "Aku merindukanmu, Eomma!"

"Kita setiap hari bertemu muka, Wonnie!"

"Tapi Eomma selalu memperhatikan yeoja itu, dan melupakan aku. Meskipun kita bertemu setiap hari, tapi kalau sikap Eomma demikian, sama saja kita tak bertemu bukan?"

Siwon mulai merajuk manja.

"Bagaimana pestanya? Tetap berjalan lancar bukan, meskipun Eomma tidak hadir?"

"Bagi orang lain mungkin acara itu sukses. Tapi bagiku tidak! Kalian tidak datang, membuat semuanya hampa! Eomma, aku lapar!"

Eomma membalikkan badan. "Apa kau tidak makan disana?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin makanan yang Eomma masak!"

Eomma memukul pelan kepala Siwon. "Kau 'kan tak boleh telat makan, Wonnie! Bagaimana kalau maagmu kambuh?"

Siwon mengangkat bahu.

"Arra. Eomma akan memasak untukmu. Kau ingin menu apa?"

Siwon terlihat berpikir "Emmm,,, aku ingin makanan pedas. Moodku sedang tidak baik malam ini!"

"Ganti baju dulu, biar Eomma masakan!"

 _oOo_

 _Di ruang makan..._

Siwon terkejut melihat Jiwon yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan.

"Bukankah kau sudah tidur tadi, Wonnie?"

"Aku mencium aroma yang sangat melezatkan yang mampu membangunkanku dari alam mimpi!"

Siwon mengambil posisi di tempat biasanya.

"Kajja, makanlah!" Eomma meraih piring lalu mengambilkan beberapa menu dan menberikannya secara bergantian pada kedua buah hatinya.

"Emmm... Masakan Eomma memang tiada duanya! Lezaaatt!" Siwon berkomentar meskipun mulutnya terlihat penuh.

Saat tengah asyik menyantap makanannya, Siwon kembali merasakan nyeri di lambungnya. Namja itu meringis menahan rasa sakit.

"Oppa? Gwaenchana?" tanya Jiwon yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah sang Opppa.

"Ani. Gwaenchana! Mungkin maagku sedikit kambuh!" jawab Siwon berusaha sedatar mungkin agar Jiwon tak mengkhawatirkannya. "emmm... Aneh. Tadi perutku terasa sangat perih. Namun setelah memakan masakan Nyonya Choi, perih itu tak lagi terasa! Daebaaak!"

"Oppa? Kau tak pandai berbohong, kau tahu?"

Siwon tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihnya. "Tapi aku tak berbohong tentang masakan Eomma!"

"Sudah, cepat slesaikan makan kalian setelah itu pergi tidur. Siwon, jangan lupa minum obatmu!"

Siwon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ketiganya terlarut dalam buaian hidangan yang telah tersaji di meja makan.

 ** _oOo Hello Kwajangnim oOo_**

Siwon masuk kantor seperti biasa meskipun kini statusnya sudah diakui khalayak sebagai Kwajangnim di Hyundai Corp. Sikapnya tak berubah sedikitpun. Namja itu masih setia mengunjungi rooftop setiap paginya. Melakukan banyak hal, menyelesaikan tugas yang diembannya, hingga tanpa terasa matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya.

Siwon masih berkutat dengan dokumen dihadapannya, mempelajari semua itu sebelum membubuhkan tanda tangan di atasnya. Saat tengah serius berkutat dengan dokumennya, rasa perih seperti yang kemarin menderanya kini terasa kembali. Siwon menghela nafas panjang, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang timbul. Tubuhnya bersandar pada kursi, namun posisi itu membuatnya sangat tak nyaman. Berkali berganti posisi, tetap saja rasa tak nyaman menderanya. Terakhir, namja itu meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja, berharap rasa tak nyaman segera memudar, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"Kwajangnim? Gwaenchanayo?" Tan yang baru saja masuk terkejut melihat peluh yang sudah membanjiri wajah sang atasan.

"Gwaenchana!" jawab Siwon lirih. "Ada apa, Tan?" Siwon berusaha menutupi keadaannya, namun namja itu gagal. "Ukkhhh..." lenguhnya panjang saat tak lagi mampu menhan rasa sakit yang tercipta.

"Kwjangnim!" Tan menghampiri Siwon yang terkulai lemas.

Siwon menjalani operasi karena terdapat masalah dengan lambungnya. Saat ini, namja itu sudah berada di kamar perawatan namun belum tersadar karena pengaruh dari obat bius. Jiwon dengan setia menunggui sang Oppa yang terlelap dengan wajah damai. Tak menyiratkan adanya sakit sedikitpun.

 _oOo_

 _Sementara itu di luar ruangan..._

"Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?" tanya Choi Ki Ho, pada sang istri yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Sudah lebih baik. Setelah operasi, Siwon belum membuka matanya, pengaruh anestesi!" jawab Eomma singkat.

"Mianhae, karena aku kurang peka pada kondisi Siwon!"

Eomma hanya mengangguk.

"Ada yang harus kita luruskan dengan pemahaman Siwon. Kemarin saat menyampaikan sambutan, dia mengatakan semua hal yang sebenarnya tak di ketahuinya"

"Dia mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya, meskipun sebenarnya itu bukan keadaan yang sesungguhnya. Anak itu tak pernah mau tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia hanya mengambil kesimpulan, kalau kau meninggalkan kami. Tanpa mau tau ada alasan apa dibalik kepergianmu!"

Choi Ki Ho menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan dari sang istri. "Itu sebabnya kita harus meluruskan pemahamannya. Dan aku merasa kalau Jiwon juga mempunyai pemikiran demikian!"

"Mianhae, ini semua salahku!"

Keduanya terlarut dalam renungan masing-masing.

"Eomma? Oppa sudah sadar!" Jiwon memanggil sang Eomma yang tengah bersama dengan Appa.

Kedua orang tua Siwon itu tersenyum lega.

"Temuilah dia!" pinta Eomma, namun Appa menggelengkan kepala.

"Ku rasa belum saatnya aku menemui anak itu. Jagalah dia, aku akan kembali malam nanti!"

Eomma menghela nafas pasrah. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Appa yang hanya bisa menatapnya sendu.

oOo

Siwon menatap kedua orang yang paling berarti dihidupnya itu. Ketiganya saling berpandangan dalam diam.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi menghadapimu, Oppa?"

"Kau cukup diam mengawasiku. Jangan bertindak terlalu protektif, itu justru membuatku semakin ingin berontak!"

Jiwon menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah! Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu!"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar keputusan dari sang adik.

"Meskipun begitu, kau harus bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang kau perbuat nantinya, Chagiya!"

"Ne, Eomma!"

"Aku juga tak ingin hal ini terulang. Kau ingat janjimu satu bulan yang lalu?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Apa kau akan berjanji, lalu mengingkarinya lagi?"

"Jangan mendakwaku! Aku melakukan semua itu juga karena terpaksa. Aku tak sengaja!"

"Terserahlah. Yang pasti, aku tak ingin kau masuk ke rumah sakit lagi! Aku tak bisa melihatmu berada disini! Terlihat lemah!" ucap Jiwon pasrah.

"Yaksok!" Siwon berjanji.

"Jangan berjanji apapun! Aku yakin kau akan mengingkarinya lagi!"

"Arra! Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin!"

Jiwon terdiam mendengar penuturan sang Oppa.

"Kau harus istirahat, Chagiya! Kenapa malah mengajak dongsaengmu berdebat? Jja! Istirahatlah!"

Jiwon menarik selimut Siwon hingga menutup tiga perempat badannya. "Istirahatlah!" ucap Jiwon, lalu mengecup kening Siwon sebelum meninggalkan namja itu untuk istirahat.

oOo

"Kau sudah mendapat kabar dari Siwon?"

"Ne, dia masuk rumah sakit. Jja, bersiaplah kita kesana sekarang!" ajak Donghae pada Yoona yang terlihat sangat cemas.

Bagaimanapun juga, baru satu bulan yang lalu Siwon masuk rumah sakit, dan sekarang harus kembali ke tempat itu. Yeoja itu takut akan kondisi Siwon.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang sudah berada di kamar perawatan Siwon terlihat tengah sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi kamar yang mewah itu.

"Aku juga akan betah disini, kalau fasilitas yang disediakan lebih lengkap dari kamarku!" komentar Yesung yang tengah membuka lemari es. Namja itu terperangah melihat isi di dalamnya.

"Apa aku boleh menggantikanmu, Wonnie?" tanya Yesung yang benar-benar terpesona dengan fasilitas yang tersedia.

"Apa kau benar-benar mau menggantikan Siwon hyung?" Tanya Khyuhyun, masih dengan aksinya meneliti setiap sudut ruangan yang Siwon tempati.

"Dengan senang hati ku ijinkan kau menggantikanku, Sunggie.."

Yeseung segera menolak. "Aniya! Aku hanya becanda. Kalau aku ingin menggantikanmu, maka aku harus masuk ruang operasi dahulu, membiarkan para uisa itu mengobrak-abrik isi perutku? Ah, aniya!" Yesung bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya tertawa mendengar celotehan dan juga melihat ekspresi yang Yesung tunjukkan.

"Chogiyo?" sapa seseorang yang membawa sebuket bunga mawar, sambil melempar senyum tipisnya. "Boleh kami masuk?"

Tanyanya sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam kamar yang Siwon tempati.

Siwon melempar senyum lebarnya, lalu mengangguk.

"Ah, kalian. Masuklah!" pinta Yesung, menghampiri Donghae dan Yoona yang datang berdua.

Donghae segera masuk disusul dengan Yoona yang berjalan di dampingi oleh Yesung. Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa tak jauh dari Siwon setelah menjabat tangan Siwon. Sedangkan Yoona yang membawa buket bunga menaruhnya di atas meja nakas.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Wonnie?" tanya Yoona lembut, lalu duduk di samping Siwon yang terbaring.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih kau sudah mau datang!" jawab Siwon, tak lupa dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Ya, Hae-ah! Apa kau memperlakukan karyawanmu sangat kejam? Bagaimana bisa Im Yoona memiliki lingkar hitam di bawah matanya sekarang? Kau apakan dia?" tanya Yesung yang menyalahkan Donghae saat melihat ada lingkar hitam di bawah mata Yoona, meski tak nampak dengan jelas.

"Apa ini terlihat begitu jelas?" tanya Yoona sambil menunjuk bawah matanya.

Siwon mencoba menyodorkan sebuah cermin yang berada di atas meja nakas. "Kau lihat sendiri. Dan marahlah pada Donghae yang menyebabkan garis itu muncul disana!" ucap Siwon.

"Yak! Aku tak melakukan apapun padanya!" elak Donghae yang mendapat sorakan dari Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Siwon hanya tertawa kecil melihat Donghae yang diserang oleh kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

"Ini salahku, jangan menyalahkan Donghae lagi. Meskipun begitu, aku bersyukur setidaknya lambungku tak bermasalah!" Yoona menyindir Siwon yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lebar.

Tetiba, suara ringtone mengalun menghentikan tawa yang tercipta.

"Aku bicara dulu sebentar. Teruskan saja!" Yesung yang mendapat panggilan, menyingkir keluar dari ruang rawat Siwon.

Suasana menjadi hening sepeninggal Yesung yang sedikit aneh, karena tak biasanya namja itu menyingkir saat menerima panggilan.

"Aku yakin, ada sesuatu yang akan kau katakan Hyung!" terka Kyuhyun saat Yesung telah kembali setelah menerima panggilan.

Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, lalu menghela nafas kesal. "Aku...!" ucapnya, sengaja membuat sahabatnya menunggu. Yesung menatap sahabatnya satu persatu. Lalu kembali menarik nafas, pasrah "eomma menjodohkanku dengan salah satu putri dari relasinya!"

Semua yang hadir nampak terkejut namun tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam?"

Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu hal, Kyuhyun segera melepas tawanya keras. Sampai tanpa sadar namja itu sudah menangis karena tawanya yang tak berhenti.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Kyuhyun masih saja tertawa. "Bagaimana bisa, mereka menjodohkan Hyung? Apakah Hyung hidup di jaman prasejarah? Aish,,, ini sungguh menyenangkan!"

Yang lain ikut tertawa namun tak sekeras Kyuhyun. "Hyung, aku sangat gembira mendengar berita ini. Haruskah kita merayakannya?"

Yesung menjitak kepala Kyuhyun sedikit keras membuat namja itu mengelus kepalanya. "Appo, Hyung! Kau jahat!"

"Kau yang jahat. Dasar evil!"

Kyuhyun melempar senyumnya.

"Chukkae, Yesung hyung! Aku berharap bisa ikut andil dalam pesta pernikahanmu nanti!" Siwon ikut menimpali.

"Kau ingin hadiah pernikahan apa dariku? Aku akan mengabulkannya! Atau kau ingin paket bulan madu?"

Yesung yang mulai geram karena merasa di permainkan langsung berteriak. "Kalian tak bisa diam!"

"Oppa, jangan berteriak. Kasihan Wonnie! Lagi pula ini rumah sakit, bukan lapangan sepak bola. Suaramu bisa terdengar hingga pelosok rumah sakit!" sambung Yoona.

Yesung menghela nafas, mencoba menahan emosi yang sudah memuncak. "Kalian berhenti menggodaku. Aku sangat frustasi, apa kalian tahu?"

"Ne, hyung! Kami tahu akan penderitaanmu!" jawab Kyuhyun.

oOo

Siwon yang terlelap, mulai membuka mata saat merasa ada seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari pembaringan. Karna lampu di ruangannya sengaja dipadamkan, namja itu sedikit kesulitan melihat dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Kau ingin minum?" Siwon mengenali suara itu. Suara milik Choi Ki Ho, sang Appa.

"Aniyo!" jawab Siwon singkat.

Choi Ki Ho yang semula duduk di sofa tak jauh dari pembaringan Siwon, mulai mendekati pembaringan sang putra. Lalu dengan perlahan mulai mencari saklar lampu tidur yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Appa tidak tidur?" tanya Siwon lirih, namun masih mampu di dengar oleh Choi Ki Ho.

"Appa ingin menemanimu!"

Siwon memperhatikan Appanya yang mengambil posisi duduk di samping Siwon. "Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja, sekarang?"

Siwon mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Istirahatlah! Kau masih membutuhkan istirahat yang banyak. Jangan memikirkan apapun, fokus saja pada kesehatanmu!"

Siwon tak berkata apapun. Namja itu memperhatikan lekat-lekat namja paruh baya yang kini berada di sebelahnya itu. Wajah itu nampak sangat tirus sekarang, berbeda dengan lima tahun yang lalu.

"Mianhaeyo, Wonnie... Selama ini Appa terlalu mengekangmu"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya, menjadi menatap tembok baby blue yang ada di hadapannya.

"Appa sangat tahu alasanmu mengatakan hal seperti itu saat kau memberikan sambutan. Appa tak akan menyalahkanmu atas apa yang kau perbuat waktu itu! Appa sadar, itu adalah kesalahan Appa! Mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhaeyo..."

"Appa..." panggil Siwon lirih.

Choi Ki Ho mengangkat kepalanya menatap Siwon.

"Waktu itu aku benar-benar kesal melihat Appa dengan yeoja itu..." ucap Siwon akhirnya membuka isi hatinya. "itu sebabnya aku mengatakan hal semacam itu. Mianhamnida, Appa!"

Choi Ki Ho menggenggam jemari Siwon. "Appa tahu kau kesal waktu itu melihat Appa bersama yeoja lain selain Eomma mu. Kau tidak salah! Ini murni kesalahan Appa. Maka, berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri. Appa yakin, kau tak benar-benar menyalahkan Appa, bukan?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Jja. Istirahatlah! Kau harus segera pulih agar bisa kembali ke Hyundai. Itupun jika kau mau. Mulai saat ini, Appa akan membiarkanmu memilih jalan menuju masa depanmu. Appa akan mendukungmu dan juga mengawasimu!"

Siwon kembali mengangguk. "Gomawo, Appa. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Appa tenang saja!"

Choi Ki Ho segera membetulkan selimut Siwon menutupi tubuh sang putra hingga sebatas dada. "Istirahatlah. Appa akan keluar sebentar!"

"Ne. Appa juga harus istirahat! Jaljayo Appa!"

"Jaljayo Wonnie!"

Choi Ki Ho segera menyingkir dari ruang perawatan Siwon, membiarkan namja itu kembali terlelap.

 ** _oOo Hello Kwajangnim oOo_**

Pagi itu, di kediaman Choi, terlihat aktivitas seperti hari-hari sebelum sang sulung masuk ke rumah sakit. Jiwon yang tengah membantu sang Eomma terlihat begitu serius menata meja makan hingga tak menyadari kehadiran sang Oppa yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Yak Oppa! Kau mengagetkanku saja! Kenapa tak memanggilku kalau kau akan turun. Kau kan masih sakit! Bagaimana kalau luka jahitanmu terbuka? Kau ingin masuk rumah sakit lagi, eoh?"

Siwon menjitak gemas kepala sang dongsaeng. "Kau benar-benar berlebihan Wonnie! Kau pikir aku sekarat, hingga tak mampu menjaga diri sendiri. Lagi pula, lukaku sudah mengering, tak perlu takut akan terbuka lagi. Ah, dasar kau dongsaeng nakal, mendoakan Oppanya masuk rumah sakit ya!"

"Aniyo Oppa. Tapi kau benar-benar belum sembuh bukan! Kau yang nekat meminta pulang, padahal kemarin lusa kau baru saja menjalani operasi!" balas Jiwon tak ingin dikalahkan meski oleh sang Oppa. "Duduklah! Apa kau sudah sangat lapar, hingga tak sabar menunggu makanan selesai dimasak?"

Siwon kembali memukul pelan kepala sang adik. "Kau cerewet sekali pagi ini! Apa tadi sewaktu bangun kepalamu terbentur sesuatu yang keras!"

Jiwon berdecak kesal. "Berhentilah bicara! Kau menggangguku saja!"

"Kalian ini, apa tidak bisa tidak bertengkar sehari saja, eoh? Siwonnie, kau masih harus banyak istirahat! Jangan terlalu sering berjalan-jalan! Lukamu belum benar-benar kering!" omel sang Eomma yang baru datang dari ruang tamu. "Lihat siapa yang datang!"

Eomma menyuruh sesorang yang baru datang, ikut masuk ke ruang makan.

"Annyeong. Selamat pagi!"

"Ah, Hyunnie?"

Jiwon menatap namja dihadapannya. "Sedang apa kau disini, pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Jiwon yang benar-benar tak percaya akan kedatangan Kyuhyun di kediamannya sepagi itu.

"Aku merindukan Hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun santai, tapi Siwon tahu, Khyuhyun tak benar-benar merindukannya.

"Jeongmal, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Siwon mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil, tak yakin dengan jawabannya barusan.

Siwon juga mengangguk kecil, berusaha menutupi tawanya saat melihat ekspresi Jiwon yang berubah muram.

"Ada apa sdengan wajahmu, Wonnie? Kenapa kau tekuk seperti itu?" tanya Eomma yang menyadari perubahan air muka Jiwon.

"Ah, aniya. Waeyo Eomma?"

"Apa kau kecewa karena Kyuhyun kemari bukan untuk menemuimu?"

Jiwon segera menatap Siwon yang mengatakan kalimat itu. "Kenapa kau berpikir demikian Oppa?"

"Jangan memulai lagi, Wonnie. Ajak Kyuhyun sarapan juga. Kajja!" Eomma menghentikan perdebatan yang akan terjadi antara Siwon dan sang dongsaeng.

Eomma mengajak Kyuhyun duduk untuk segera bersantap pagi. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun ke kediaman Choi di pagi itu bukan hanya karena merindukan Siwon, tapi ada alasan lain yang membuatnya melangkah ke tempat itu.

Saat tengah asyik bersantap bersama, seorang maid datang memberitahukan kalau ada seseorang yang ingin menemui nyonya nya. Eomma meyuruh maid mengatakan pada orang itu untuk menunggu sebentar lagi. Dan setelah menyelesaikan santapannya, Eomma segera menemui sang tamu yang telah menunggunya itu.

"Kenapa kau menunggu? Bukankah ini rumahmu? Apa kau berfikir untuk benar-benar melupakan rumah ini?" ujar Eomma saat tahu siapa yang kini berada di ruang tamu kediaman Choi.

"Aku hanya sungkan, kalau tiba-tiba kembali ke rumah ini tanpa pemberitahuan!"

Eomma terdiam mendengar penuturan namja paruh baya yang kini berada di hadapannya itu.

"Masuklah! Mereka tengah menikmati sarapan! Ku rasa kau juga belum sarapan bukan? Bergabunglah!"

Choi Ki Ho bergeming.

"kenapa? Apa kau terlalu sungkan ikut bersantap disini, hingga enggan bersantap bersama aegyo mu sendiri?"

Choi Ki Ho menatap sang istri yang masih menunggu reaksinya.

"Arraseo. Aku akan ikut denganmu!"

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening saat namja itu bergabung dalam meja makan untuk bersantap pagi. Hanya terdengar bunyi benda logam yang saling beradu di atas meja makan.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang Siwon?"

Siwon menatap Appanya, lalu tersenyum. "Lebih baik ketimbang aku terus berada di rumah sakit!"

Choi Ki Ho membalas senyum sang putra. "Bagimana denganmu, Jiwon? Appa sudah sangat lama tak bertemu denganmu?"

Jiwon tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya dia baru bertemu kembali dengan sang Appa saat berada di rumah sakit untuk menemani sang Oppa yang tengah di rawat. Hanya saja, waktu itu Jiwon langsung bersembunyi agar tidak bertatap muka dengan sang Appa. Dia juga mendengar saat Oppa dan Appanya berbicara, malam itu.

Suasana kembali hening. Siwon yang sudah selesai dengan santapannya, beranjak dari duduknya lalu melangkah menuju tangga dan perlahan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Yang lain hanya menatapnya bingung termasuk Kyuhyun yang terjebak dalam waktu dan tempat yang salah. Namja itu benar-benar mati kutu berada di tengah keluarga yang kurang harmonis itu.

Tak lama, Siwon kembali ke meja makan dengan pakaian resmi, seperti hari-hari biasanya akan ke kantor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Oppa? Kenapa memakai pakaian itu?"

"Siwon, kau akan ke kantor?" Eomma ikut melontarkan tanya.

Siwon mengangguk. "Aku akan kembali ke kantor!" jawabnya mantap. Namja itu tak menyadari, atau memang tak ingin tahu, ekspresi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namja itu menghela nafas berat. "Ini sudah ku pikirkan dengan matang. Ku mohon jangan menghalangi apa yang akan ku lakukan!"

Jiwon menggeleng tak percaya. "Pergilah, maka jangan berharap kau akan melihatku lagi sepulang dari kantor!"

Siwon terdiam mendengar apa yang baru saja Jiwon lontarkan. Sebuah ancaman'kah?

Satu hal yang mampu melunakkan keras kepalanya. Jiwon! Ya. Baginya Jiwon adalah segalanya bagi namja itu. Nafasnya, senyumnya, tangisnya, bahagianya, sakitnya bahkan hidupnya. Setiap kali berulah, hanya Jiwon yang mampu meredam ulahnya. Hanya dengan satu kalimat, Jiwon hampir bisa menguasai kondisi sang Oppa.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa mereka. Aku tak ingin mereka khawatir!"

"Kau lebih mementingkan mereka dari pada aku? Oke. Eomma, tolong carikan aku tiket ke Jepang. Aku akan kesana kalau memang tak berarti lagi bagi Oppa!"

Terdengar keterlaluan memang, tapi hanya itu cara yang Jiwon miliki saat ini!

"Arraseo! Aku tak akan pergi sekarang!" ucap Siwon akhirnya.

"Kau itu masih sakit Oppa! Keras kepalamu itu benar-benar bisa membunuhmu! Tolonglah, jangan keras kepala jika itu menyangkut kesehatanmu!"

Siwon menundukkan kepala, merasa bersalah dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya seandainya Jiwon tak menghalanginya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kakak beradik itu. "Boleh aku mengajak Jiwon jalan, hari ini?" satu kalimat saja yang keluar dari pengucap Kyuhyun mampu mengalihkan semua perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Mwo?" tanya Jiwon dan Siwon berbarengan.

Eomma dan Appa hanya tersenyum mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Omo Kyuhyun! Kau sudah mulai beraksi sekarang!"

"Jangan salah paham dulu! Aku tak seperti yang kau bayangkan Hyung!"

"Lalu?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Ahjumma, Ahjussi, Hyung, bolehkah aku mengajak Jiwon hari ini? Aku mohon, hanya hari ini!"

Siwon menatap yang lain. Tak ada jawaban yang dia inginkan.

"Ahjumma mengijinkan, Hyun. Tapi, keputusan tetap ada pada Jiwon!"

Semua segera menatap Jiwon, menanti sebuah jawaban!

Jiwon menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Hari ini namja itu mengajaknya jalan berdua. Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa mengajak Jiwon jalan berdua. Namun bagi Jiwon, alasan apapun tak ada pengaruhnya asalkan dia bisa jalan berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

oOo

Memang ada yang Kyuhyun bicarakan dengan yeoja itu, dan itu menyangkut sang Hyung yang juga Oppa dari Jiwon.

"Aku sangat memohon, kau mau ikut andil dalam rencana kami. Bagaimanapun juga Siwon sudah menderita cukup lama! Kami ingin mengakhiri penderitaannya secepat mungkin!"

Jiwon melemparkan tatapan mautnya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah berani mengatakan kalau Oppanya adalah namja yang penuh dengan derita.

"Itu hanya kiasan. Jangan menganggapnya serius. Bagaimana? Kau bersedia bukan?"

"Tentu saja! Apapun yang akan membuat Oppa bahagia, aku pasti bersedia melakukannya. Asal dia benar-benar bisa bahagia, itu sudah cukup untukku!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari Jiwon. Namja itu melempar senyum mautnya pada Jiwon yang hanya di balas dengan sebuah tepukan di dahinya.

"Jangan melakukan itu lagi. Aku muak, Hyunnie!"

"Panggil aku Oppa, Jiwonnie! Kau tak sopan jika memanggilku hanya Hyunnie!"

Jiwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi protes dari Kyuhyun. "Lalu apa rencananya?"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam wajah lawan bicaranya itu. "Dengarkan baik-baik...!"

Jiwon mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang Kyuhyun sampaikan. Setelah selesai mendengarkan apa rencana Kyuhyn dan sahabat Siwon yang lain, yeoja itu mengangguk paham.

oOo

Siwon tengah menatap langit yang tengah di penuhi oleh ribuan bahkan jutaan bintang yang berkilauan, dari luar kamarnya. Di luar kamarnya terdapat kursi santai dan meja kecil di sampingnya. Namja itu terlihat sangat asyik dengan kegiatan itu sehingga melupakan Jiwon yang sudah berdiri menatapnya dari kamar Jiwon yang berada satu lantai dengan sang Oppa.

"Oppa, kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah larut!"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya menuju arah kamar Jiwon. Namja itu melempar senyum kecilnya.

"Oppa merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Kau lihat, langit hitam disana sangat indah saat bintang berkelipan seperti itu!" telunjuk Siwon mengarah pada langit hitam di atasnya.

Jiwon mengikuti arah telunjuk sang Oppa, lalu tersenyum kecil saat menyadadri kalau apa yang baru saja Oppanya katakan memang benar.

"Kau juga menyukainya?" tanya Siwon membuyarkan lamunan sang dongsaeng.

"Tentu saja. Tapi mataku sudah tak sanggup untuk terus menatapnya. Ku rasa aku harus menemui Pororo-ku. Oppa, kau juga harus tidur!"

"Tidurlah. Oppa akan masuk setelah puas menyelesaikan kencan Oppa!"

Jiwon menggeleng heran. Yeoja itu terlihat berfikir. Kencan?

"Ah, aku baru ingat Oppa..."

Siwon kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang dongsaeng yang berdiri menghadapnya.

"Membicarakan tentang kencan, Hyun Oppa mengajakku kencan akhir minggu nanti. Dan, dia juga mengajakmu!"

Siwon mengernyit heran. "Kencan?"

Jiwon mengangguk.

"Kalian jadian?"

"Oppa tinggal jawab iya atau tidak, dan jangan mengajukan pertanyaan saat kau belum menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya!"

Siwon menatap lama pada sang dongsaeng.

"Oppa diam berarti setuju!" setelah mengucapkan pernyataan tersebut, Jiwon segera menghilang tanpa menunggu sanggahan dari sang oppa.

"Yak! Choi Jiwon!" teriak Siwon namun tak membuat sang dongsaeng kembali. "Aissss... yeoja itu. Sekarang ikut-ikutan Si Evil itu!"

Sementara itu,

" _Aku berhasil mengajak Won Oppa! Rencana siap kita laksanakan!"_

Terkirim!

Jiwon tersenyum sendiri membayangkan reaksi sang Oppa saat kencan nanti.

 _Ping!_

Satu pesan masuk ke handphone Jiwon, dari nomor Kyuhyun.

" _Gomawo atas bantuanmu, Wonnie. Ku harap, rencana kita berjalan dengan baik"_

Jiwon tersenyum lagi, namun tak berniat membalas pesan dari Kyuhyun itu. Yeoja itu memilih untuk terlelap, menunggu hari esok lebih baik.

 ** _oOo Hello Kwajangnim oOo_**

"Oppa?"

Jiwon tertegun melihat sang Oppa yang sudah memakai pakaian resmi a la orang kantoran. Yeoja itu menggeleng pasrah.

Siwon hanya melempar senyum kecil. "Banyak hal yang harus ku tangani. Aku tak bisa lama-lama berpangku tangan. Kau bisa mengerti'kan?"

Jiwon mengangguk kecil, namun tak berkomentar sedikitpun.

Suasana berubah hening seketika.

"Aku berangkat sekarang!"

Jiwon bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Eomma dan sang Oppa tanpa menatap keduanya.

"Kau lihat 'kan reaksi dongsaengmu?"

"Tak ada pilihan lain Eomma!" jawab Siwon sembari mengoleskan selai pada rotinya. Namja itu berusaha tenang meskipun rasa cemas menyelimuti hatinya. Sebenarnya kondisi namja itu belum benar-benar fit untuk menjalani kegiatan di kantor. Namun tuntutan pekerjaan membuatnya harus mengabaikan kesehatannya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu! Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Eomma tak bisa membelamu lagi jika dongsaengmu marah!" pesan sang Eomma sebelum Siwon berangkat ke kantor.

Siwon hanya mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan pesan sang Eomma.

 _oOo_

 _Hyundai Corp,_

Siwon tengah menatap intens Tan Hangeng yang berdiri menunduk di hadapannya. Tak ada ucapan yang keluar dari pengucap namja, yang sudah resmi menyandang gelar Kwajangnim di Hyundai, tersebut.

Tan Hangeng tetap menundukkan wajah, saat menyadari sang atasan yang belum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku butuh penjelasan darimu, Tan!" satu kalimat yang Siwon lontarkan mampu membuat Tan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Saya rasa, posisi saya sebagai sekretaris dari Kwajangnim kurang tepat. Saya akan kembali ke posisi semula!"

Siwon menatap Tan Hangeng dengan tatapan tak pecaya. Namun belum sempat berkomentar, pintu ruangan di ketuk lalu muncullah Lee ahjussi.

"Mianhae, Kwajangnim. Saya akan memperkenalkan sekretaris baru Anda!"

Siwon benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin Tan Hangeng yang sudah sangat dia percaya, serta mampu mengemban tugas darinya, mendadak mengundurkan diri, lalu tanpa menunggu lebih lama, bahkan Tan Hangeng masih berada di ruangannya, Lee ahjussi datang bermaksud untuk mengenalkan sekretaris baru untuknya.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini! Tan, katakan yang sebenarnya!" pinta Siwon dengan nada dingin.

Tak ada reaksi berarti dari Tan Hangeng. Membuat Siwon meradang.

"Baiklah kalau memang tak ada yang akan kau katakan lagi. Pintu keluar ada di sebelah sana!"

"Kwajangnim?" suara Tan Hangeng tercekat. Mendapat perlakuan kurang menyenangkan dari sang atasan. Dia tahu, dialah penyebab kemurkaan sang atasan, namun dia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Permisi, Kwajangnim! Mianhamnida!"

Setelah Tan berlalu, Lee ahjussi mendekati Siwon yang berdiri membelakangi Lee ahjussi.

"Apa Anda berkenan menerima sekretaris Anda hari ini Kwajangnim? Sajangnim yang memilihkan sendiri sekretaris pengganti!"

Siwon terdiam. Belum benar-benar memahami tentang sikap Tan Hangeng hari ini.

"Jangan sekarang, Ahjussi. Moodku sedang tidak baik!" Terlebih sang Appa ikut campur dalam masalah itu. Mencarikan pengganti Tan, padahal Tan baru saja mengutarakan keinginannya kembali ke posisi semula.

"Ahjussi, apakah semua ini rencana Appa?"

"Mian, Kwajangnim?" Lee ahjussi tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Keluarlah!" perintah Siwon tanpa babibu lagi.

Sepeninggal Lee ahjussi, Siwon berteriak frustasi. Cukup geram dengan sang Appa yang seenaknya menggantikan posisi Tan Hangeng dengan orang lain, padahal namja itu sudah membantu banyak untuk keberhasilan Siwon mencapai kesuksesan di mata klien. Namja itu menarik dasinya dengan asal. Merasa akan semakin frustasi jika terus berada di ruangan itu, Siwon memutuskan untuk beranjak ke tempat favoritnya. Rooftop.

 _oOo_

 _Di lantai teratas gedung Hyundai Corp,_

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru arah. Tak peduli apapun yang akan di tangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Yang pasti, namja itu butuh refreshing. Suasana di kantor membuatnya tak bisa berfikir jernih.

"Kwajangnim?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Namja itu terlihat sangat enggan saat mendengar pangkatnya di ucapkan oleh seseorang. Namun, Siwon tak mengubah posisinya yang tengah menatap penjuru kota dari atas Hyundai, yang berarti membelakangi pemilik suara yang memanggilnya.

"Mianhamnida, Sajangnim memanggil Anda!"

Siwon mendesah panjang dan berat. "Lee ahjussi. Aku butuh waktu! Katakan padanya, aku akan menghadap setelah moodku kembali! Jangan memaksa!"

"Arraseo, Kwajangnim!"

Siwon membalikkan badan saat terdengar langkah Lee ahjussi yang menjauh.

"Apa selamanya aku harus menjadi boneka Appa?" gumam Siwon, sendu.

 _oOo_

 _Di kantor Sajangnim,_

Siwon duduk tenang di hadapan sang Appa, menunggu dengan jengah apa yang hendak Appanya tuturkan.

"Appa memang menyuruh Tan Hangeng kembali ke posisinya semula, dan sebagai gantinya Appa mencarikanmu sekretaris yang baru!"

Siwon mendesah pasrah.

"Terserah Appa akan melakukan apa padaku. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan peduli pada apa yang akan Appa lakukan, meskipun aku yakin, apa yang akan Appa lakukan selalu bertentangan dengan keinginanku. Ku harap, itu yang terbaik buat Appa!" Siwon beranjak dari duduknya, hendak meninggalkan sang Appa, namun langkahnya terhenti saat membalikkan badan dan bertatap muka dengan seorang yeoja yang tanpa di sadarinya sudah berdiri di samping namja itu.

"Dia sekretaris barumu. Seperti katamu, dia yang terbaik bagi Appa, dan Appa tak yakin kau menginginkannya!"

Siwon terpana dengan yeoja itu, bukan karena parasnya yang menawan. Tapi...

"Hello, Kwajangnim!" sapa yeoja itu, yang akan menjadi sekretaris baru Siwon menggantikan Tan Hangeng.

Siwon tak bergerak. Lidahnya mendadak kelu, hingga tak mampu berujar satu katapun.

Siwon terkesiap saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya, dan namja itu sadar sang Appa sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Nona Hwang akan menjadi sekretarismu mulai hari ini. Tapi karena kau menolaknya tadi, maka Appa akan mengembalikan Tan Hangeng padamu..."

"Appa..." protes Siwon cepat. Menyadari responnya yang terlihat tak elegan, Siwon hanya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sedangkan yeoja bernama Hwang Sun Hee itu hanya melempar senyum kecil, melihat gelagat calon atasannya yang terasa sangat kekanakan.

" _Hanya di depanmu, aku bisa bersikap kekanakan seperti ini!"_

Yeoja itu mengingat satu pernyataan seseorang yang sangat di cintainya, dahulu.

"Aku akan menerimanya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Tan, dia yang selalu ada saat aku kesusahan! Apakah tidak keterlaluan aku meninggalkannya saat kesuksesan menghampiriku, Appa?" tanya Siwon, yang kembali dirundung kegelisahannya.

"Appa sudah memindahkannya ke divisi perhotelan, dan jabatannya sebagai kepala bagian. Appa rasa, itu bidangnya! Appa melihat kemampuannya di bidang itu!"

Siwon mengangguk paham.

"Kau pulanglah. Hari ini hanya setengah hari saja. Kau belum pulih!"

Siwon menatap sang Appa intens. "Aku baik-baik saja!"

Tapi tak ada tanggapan Appa pada Siwon. "Nona Hwang. Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu untuk mengawasi Kwajangnim ini sampai dia mau pulang ke rumah?"

Hwang Sun Hee mengangguk. "Tentu Sajangnim!"

"Appa, kau membuatku benar-benar tak berkutik!" sungut Siwon lalu meninggalkan ruangan sang Appa.

"Nona Hwang, kau boleh pulang setelah mengawasinya sampai di rumah. Kau bekerja mulai besok, ne!"

Hwang kembali mengangguk. "Arraseoyo, Sajangnim. Saya permisi!"

oOo

Jiwon menatap tubuh sang Oppa dari belakang. Namja itu tengah menatap taman belakang rumah yang mulai di penuhi dengan beragam macam tumbuhan yang Eommanya tanam.

"Oppa. Kau baik-baik saja'kan?" tanya Jiwon, yang sudah berdiri di samping sang Oppa.

Siwon hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"bagaimana dengan double date kita, Sabtu ini?" tanya Jiwon lebih lanjut.

"Terserah padamu!" jawab Siwon singkat. Pandangannya masih pada obyek di depan mata.

Tanpa komando, Jiwon memeluk pinggang sang Oppa dari belakang. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau murung?"

Siwon belum juga bereaksi meskipun mendapat kenyamanan dari sang dongsaeng.

Suasana mendadak hening.

"Dia kembali...!" ucap Siwon setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Hwang Sun Hee telah kembali, dan Appa memintanya untuk menjadi sekretarisku!"

Jiwon mengembangkan senyum. "Kau bahagia dia kembali?"

"Entahlah!"

"Waeyo, Oppa?"

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. "Aku takut tak bisa menggapainya!"

Jiwon memutar tubuh Siwon, kini mereka berhadapan.

"Appa melakukan semua yang diinginkannya padaku, meski tahu aku tak menyukainya. Aku tak ingin, Hwang menderita seandainya tak ada restu dari Appa!"

"Kau tenang saja. Masih ada Eomma dan aku yang akan mendukung kalian!"

"Bukan hanya itu, Wonnie!"

"Apalagi?" tanya Jiwon yang kini kembali memeluk Siwon dari depan. "Segala sesuatu yang mudah jangan kau persulit, Oppa. Yang terpenting, aku dan Eomma mendukungmu!"

"Aku tak tahu, apakah dia masih mencintaiku, atau sudah melupakan hubungan kami!"

Jiwon semakin erat memeluk Siwon, yang kini mendapat balasan dari Oppa.

"Tenang Oppa. Aku yakin Hee Oennie masih mencintaimu. Dia mengatakan kalau kau adalah cinta pertamanya. Kau tahu'kan, cinta pertama seorang yeoja semacam Hee oennie akan abadi!"

"Kau tak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dari sifatnya saja. Kau juga harus melihatnya dari segala penjuru! Dan itu, dari mana kau tahu tentang Sun Hee?"

Jiwon tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. "Aku tahu dari Yoona Oennie. Ah! Oppa! Aku benci melihatmu seperti ini. Kau tak bersemangat sama sekali. Kau belum mencoba, jadi kenapa kau sudah mengambil kesimpulan sepihak. Kau bersikap tak adil!"

Jiwon melepas pelukannya.

"Eh!" Siwon teringat satu hal. "Kau sudah tak marah, eoh?"

Jiwon mempoutkan kedua bibirnya. "Aku tak marah, hanya kesal saja menghadapi keras kepalamu itu!"

Siwon mengacak pelan rambut Jiwon. "Anak baik!"

"Oppa! Berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku!"

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat wajah jengkel sang adik. "Sudah malam, tidurlah. Besok kau ada kuliah'kan"

Jiwon sudah kembali ke kamarnya setelah pengusiran yang Siwon lakukan. Dan Siwon, namja itu berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Membayangkan masa-masa lima tahun yang lalu, saat masih bersama Hwang, hingga perpisahan dengan yeoja itu, dua tahun lalu karena masalah yang terjadi dengan keluarga Hwang, membuat yeoja itu dengan berat hati meninggalkan Siwon.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Hwang Sun Hee. Kembalilah padaku!"

Siwon menutup matanya, berharap apa yang diinginkannya terkabul, meski tingkat keberhasilannya sangat tipis.

"Appa, biarkan dia bersama denganku!" gumam Siwon, yang mulai menjelajah alam mimpinya.

 _ **oOo Hello Kwajangnim oOo**_

Siwon terdiam di hadapan sang Appa, yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"Malam ini, Appa ingin kau bertemu dengan anak dari sahabat Appa !"

Satu kalimat saja, berhasil menohok ulu hati Siwon. Namja itu bersiap angkat bicara, namun kalah cepat dengan sang Appa. "Apa ingin kau bertunangan dengannya, dan Appa tidak menerima penolakan. Apapun alasannya!"

Siwon benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan jalan apa yang ada dalam benak sang Appa.

"Aku mencintai seseorang!"

"Appa tak peduli. Yang Appa inginkan, hanya kau bertunangan dengannya, lalu menikah! Tak ada yang lain!"

Siwon mendesah panjang. Dia sudah menduga kalau apa yang ada dalam hatinya tak akan pernah di setujui oleh Appanya. Percuma saja dia membantah. Jadi, namja itu memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi.

"Ingat, malam ini kau harus bertemu dengannya! Siwon-ah!"

"Arraseo, Appa!" jawab Siwon dengan malas.

 _oOo_

 _Moon's Cafe_

"What? She's back?" tanya Yesung terkejut.

Namja itu kini tengah bersama Siwon, Donghae dan magnae mereka, Kyuhyun. Siwon menceritakan tentang kembalinya Hwang Sun Hee yang kini menjadi sekretarisnya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa bersamanya lagi!"

"Waeyo, Wonnie?" Donghae mengajukan pertanyaan setelah Yesung, berhasil mengatasi rasa terkejutnya.

"Appa menjodohkanku!"

"Aigooo,,,Mengenaskan sekali nasibmu, Kwajangnim!" komentar Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari para Hyungnya.

"Memang begitu'kan?"

"Diamlah! Kau hanya menambah bad moodku!"

"Yoona tak mengatakan apapun tentang kembalinya Hee-ah padaku, padahal biasanya dia akan mengatakan semua hal tentang sahabatnya itu!"

Siwon mengendikkan bahunya.

"Malam ini rasanya aku ingin masuk rumah sakit saja, agar tak menemui gadis pilihan Appa!" Siwon mendesah panjang. "Apa kalian ada ide?"

"Hyunnie?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Saranku, kau penuhi saja pinta Appamu. Ku rasa itu ide yang bagus!"

"Ayolah. Itu berarti kau mendukungku untuk tetap menjadi bonekanya. Aku ingin jalanku sendiri!"

"Kenapa kau tak bisa melawan Appamu? Memperjuangkan cintamu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Itu sama saja aku melawan Eomma, dan aku tak akan melakukan apapun jika itu menyakiti Eomma!"

"Aishhh! Rumit sekali!" komentar Yesung membuat Siwon semakin berserah diri.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah memberi masukan. Aku akan pulang sekarang! Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Dengan enggan, Siwon menyeret langkahnya keluar dari cafe.

Ketiga sahabat Siwon hanya melepas kepergian Siwon dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan, karena tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu Siwon.

 _oOo_

 _Hyundai Restourant,_

Di sinilah namja itu berada, bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya serta dongsaeng imutnya, tengah menanti kehadiran sosok yang akan mendampingi Siwon kelak. Jiwon terus saja memperhatikan air wajah sang Oppa yang terlihat sendu, suram dan juga tertekan. Jiwon yang duduk di samping Siwon segera merengkuh jemari Siwon yang berada di pangkuannya lalu meremasnya pelan. Siwon menoleh, lalu mencoba tersenyum kecil, namun terlihat ganjil bagi Jiwon yang juga menatapnya.

"Tak apa, Oppa! Aku yakin ini yang terbaik bagimu! Aku akan mendukungmu!"

Tak ada balasan dari Siwon, namja itu terlihat asyik memijat pelan telapak tangan Jiwon yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Ah, itu mereka!"

Choi Ki Ho bangkit dari duduknya, lalu terasa ada langkah yang mendekat ke arah meja Siwon dan keluarganya.

"Selamat datang, sahabatku!" sambut Appa dengan senyum mengembang, terlihat sangat bahagia malam ini.

Jiwon dan Eomma juga bangkit dari duduknya, hanya Siwon yang masih terdiam dalam duduknya.

"Oppa, sambut mereka!"

Dengan enggan Siwon bangkit dan membalik tubuhnya hingga bisa berhadapan dengan calon mertuanya.

Wajah Siwon menegang. Tatapannya lurus menatap sosok yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hwang Sun Hee?" gumam Siwon yang sangat terkejut melihat sosok Hwang Sun He sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Hello, Kwajangnim!" sapa Hwang yang tak mendapat respon dari Siwon, karena namja itu belum berhasil menguasai rasa terkejutnya.

"Duduklah!" tepukan Jiwon menyadarkan Siwon yang terpaku menatap Hwang. Yeodongsaeng Siwon itu beralih posisi menjadi bersebelahan dengan sang Eomma. Dan posisi sebelumnya di tempati oleh Hwang Sun Hee yang terus saja tersenyum ke arah keluarga Siwon.

Lalu Siwon?

Namja itu masih berdiri dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Siwon! Kenapa kau tak duduk?"

Siwon sadar kalau sekarang hanya dirinya yang masih berdiri.

"Ini kebetulan yang benar-benar membawa keberuntungan!" komentar Jiwon, yang kini sudah duduk santai di sofa rumahnya.

oOo

Acara pertemuan dua keluarga itu telah selesai satu jam yang lalu, dan kini Siwon beserta keluarganya tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku! Jadi, siapa yang akan menjelaskan?"

"Appa yang akan menjelaskan!"

"Tentu saja! Semua ada sangkut pautnya dengan Appa!"

Eomma melempar senyum termanisnya. Jiwon terkekeh dan Appa, menatap tajam pada Siwon yang terlihat masih menahan rasa kesalnya. Merasa di permainkan oleh keluarganya sendiri.

"Appa tak sengaja bertemu dengan Hwang Joon Hyuk, Appa dari Hwang Sun Hee, saat kau masuk rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu. Saat itu, putrinya, Sun Hee bekerja di rumah sakit tempatmu di rawat. Kau tahu, Hwang Joon Hyuk adalah sahabat Appa dari kecil, komunikasi terjalin dengan lancar meski kami jarang bertemu, tapi sejak dua tahun lalu, Appa lost contact dengannya. Appa dengar kalau keluarga mereka sedang tertimpa masalah. Appa ingin membantu, namun tak tahu kalau ternyata mereka telah pergi dari negara ini!"

"Lalu, dari mana Appa tahu kalau Hwang Sun Hee dan aku...?"

"Im Yoona pernah bertemu dengan Appa saat Appa bersama Hwang Joon Hyuk. Mereka saling kenal, tentu saja. Lalu mengalirlah cerita tentang kisah cintamu dengan Sun Hee dari pengucap Yoona. Dari sanalah, Appa berfikir untuk menjodohkan kalian!"

"Sebelum niatan itu terlaksana, Appa menanyakan tentang perasannmu pada Jiwon. Kalau memang kau masih mencintainya, maka perjodohan ini Appa lanjutkan, tapi kalau sudah tak ada cinta lagi, maka Appa akan menyerahkan sepenuhnya padamu. Appa tak ingin ikut campur pada perasaan kalian! Jadi, saat Appa melihat adanya lampu hijau, Appa tak menunggu waktu lama lagi!"

Siwon belum menerima sepenuhnya pengakuan dari sang Appa. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Tan Hangeng?"

Appa mendesah "Sepertinya butuh waktu semalam suntuk untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi!"

"Appa?" Siwon mulai menuntut.

"Baiklah. Appa meminta Sun Hee untuk resign dari rumah sakit dan beralih profesi menjadi sekretarismu. Tan Hangeng setuju Appa pindahkan ke divisi lain!"

"Tentu saja dia setuju. Lebih baik di pindah daripada harus dipecat'kan?"

Appa tergelak, disambung dengan tawa Jiwon dan sang Eomma.

"Yang terpenting saat ini, apakah kau sudah menemukan kebahagianmu atau belum, Wonnie?"

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya menatap orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. "Aku tidak yakin. Hanya saja, ku pikir kehidupanku terlampau gampang. Apa yang ku inginkan selalu terpenuhi. Rasanya aku ingin berjuang mempertahakan keinginanku tanpa ada campur tangan orang lain!"

Ketiga anggota keluarga Siwon terperangah mendengar jawaban dari namja itu.

"Orang lain ingin kemudahan, kau malah ingin memperumit kehidupanmu. Kau ini sangat aneh, Oppa! Tak bisakah kau bersyukur atas apa yang kau dapatkan! Jangan mengeluh! Kau pikir kau namja yang hebat? Tak ingatkah kau, wajah putus asamu saat mendengar kau akan dijodohkan?"

"Jiwon benar, Chagiya. Apapun yang kau dapatkan kau harus mensyukurinya!"

"Ne, Eomma. Wonnie gomawo, Appa gamsahamnida!" Siwon menundukkan kepalanya sambil berujar terima kasih pada semua orang.

"Persiapkan diri untuk pesta pertunanganmu, Sabtu ini!"

"Mwoooo?"

 ** _oOo Hello Kwajangnim oOo_**

Pesta pertunangan Choi Siwon & Hwang Sun Hee.

"Oppa! Chukkae!" teriak Jiwon saat melihat pasangan Won-Hee yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Siwon dan Sun Hee kompak tersenyum. Tak mengucapkan apapun.

"Sebenarnya ini yang kami maksud double date!" Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Maksudmu, apa Hyunnie?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Ini juga bagian dari rencana Appa!" tambah Jiwon.

"Aishhh... orang tua itu ternyata tak bergerak sendiri. Kalian juga termasuk antek-anteknya?"

Jiwon hanya melempar senyum.

"Siwonnie! Chukkae! Wah, pestanya sangat meriah"

Yesung ikut bergabung bersama Siwon dan yang lain. Lalu, Donghae datang bersama Yoona yang digandengnya.

"Chukkae, Hee-ah! Aku terharu dengan pertunangan kalian. Sungguh tak disangka, kau kembali padanya!" Yoona menggenggam jemari Sun Hee yang tadi bergelayut di lengan Siwon.

"Gomawo, Yoona-ya. Kalau jodoh tak bakal kemana bukan?"

Yoona mengangguk.

Siwon menatap Sun Hee yang tengah asyik bercakap dengan Yoona, meski satu tangan Sun Hee masih setia melingkar di lengannya.

"Hee-ah!" panggil Siwon.

Dan,

Chupp..

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Sun Hee. Yang menyaksikan adegan itu hanya melongo, sebagian bersorak ramai.

"Saranghae...!" ucap Siwon setelah mengecup bibir Sun Hee.

Sun Hee menahan malu dengan adegan tadi. " Na do..." balas Sun Hee lirih.

Dari kejauhan, Choi KI Ho dan sang istri tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan, melihat salah seorang putranya tengah berbahagia setelah melalui beberapa kesukaran dalam hidupnya.

"Terima kasih kau bersedia menerimaku kembali!" ucap Choi Ki Ho, tatapannya berbinar saat melihat sang istri menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

"Terima kasih juga kau bersedia kembali, dan memberi kesempatan pada mereka untuk memilih jalan hidup masing-masing"

"Kau yang terbaik, Yeobo!"

"Kau juga!"

Mereka ber-tujuh. Siwon yang berdiri di samping Sun Hee, lalu di samping Sun Hee, Yoona yang dirangkul Donghae dari samping. Kemudian, di samping Siwon, Jiwon yang juga dirangkul oleh Kyuhyun, dan di ujung ada Yesung yang terpaksa meletakkan tangan di pundak Kyuhyun. Tanpa pasangan.

"Tunggu!" seseorang menginterupsi. "Boleh aku bergabung?"

Semua tatapan mengarah pada yeoja yang berada di hadapan mereka ber-tujuh, meminta persetujuan untuk ikut berfoto di hari pertunangan Siwon dan Sun Hee.

"Kemarilah, Nona Kim. Yesunggie pasti senang mendapatkan pasangan"

Yesung hanya melempar senyum kikuknya menyadari, Kim Na Young turut hadir di pesta pertunangan Siwon. Kim Na Young adalah yeoja yang dijodohkan dengannya.

Kim Na Young segera menghampiri Yesung, dan ikut berbaris, di samping Kyuhyun. Lalu di sadarinya kalau tangan Yesung merangkul pinggangnya. Kim Na Young hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan itu.

"Oke. Semua tersenyum. Hana, dul, set!"

Klik.

Klik.

Klik.

Beberapa kali sang photografer mengambil gambar mereka berdelapan. Tak ada wajah sendu dalam foto itu. Hanya ada wajah bahagia.

"Oppa, kita foto juga dengan Appa dan Eomma, ne!"

Siwon mengangguk mendengar permintaan dari Sun Hee. Lalu keduanya serta Jiwon dan Kyuhyun mneghampiri orang tua Siwon dan Sun Hee untuk ikut berfoto bersama.

Siwon tersenyum bahagia melihat keluarganya bersatu dan sekarang, namja itu di dampingi kekasih hatinya.

Siwon bersyukur, masalah dalam keluarganya sudah berlalu. Dan kebahagian menghampiri keluarganya.

"Hello, Kwajangnim!" tangan Sun Hee mengayun di depan wajah Siwon, membuyarkan lamunan namja itu. Siwon hanya tersenyum. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Siwon kembali tersenyum, memperlihatkan dimple di pipinya.

Keduanya melangkah menuju lantai dansa. Disana sudah ada Kyuhyun dan Jiwon yang berdansa dengan elegan.

"Berbahagialah, Kwajangnim!"

~~~THE END~~~


End file.
